On That Night
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: Saito has had Henrietta on the brain lately. Would fate lend a helping hand in bringing these two together? Rated M for possible non-explicit sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Princess on the Brain

**On That Night chapter 01: Princess on the Brain**

BW: Hey folks, and here's a Familiar of Zero/Zero no Tsukaima fanfic. In this fic, we pair Saito and Henrietta together. Henrietta is one of my favorite characters in the series, and in all honesty, I don't much like Louise. She might have her quirks, like being cute in general, or sometimes she has her funny moments, but she takes bitchness to whole another level. Anyway, I'll be borrowing a little from the anime for this story, and I'll subtle alterations to them as I go. So anyway, let's go.

**(I don't own anything from Familiar of Zero)**

* * *

Having been blowing up most of the day, especially during the parade in the city, Saito finally wakes up in a dungeon cell. He was laid out on the floor, like he had been thrown in, which is most likely the case.

The Medusa Glasses, which was given to him by Louise as a "present", were broken, thanks to that last explosion, which allowed him to remove them from his face.

"What kind of present is this!" Saito grumbled as he sat up and threw the broken accursed glasses to the ground, breaking then further. After that, he sat there in silence.

"Yeah, it figures. I get this crappy treatment…" Saito muttered. Next on his thought presence was his relationship with Louise plummeting downward, and then she gets married to some other rich guy from a faraway place, and as for the familiar himself, he'll give her their blessing, and then just be a fading memory and end his life as a faithful familiar servant.

"Screw that business!" Saito yelled, "I should have just gone back to Japan!"

The young swordsman laid back down on the floor. Sadly, there's no way to return to his home land. He might as well forget about it and mix with the another girl. Another girl… he suddenly thought of her Majesty, Henrietta, who had recently become Queen of Tristain. She's certainly beautiful, and nice too. On top of that, she has better assets then Louise will ever have.

Just thinking about her brings Saito back to the parade, where his eyes wandered from her gorgeous face, to her breasts, and long before her coronation day, he remembered kissing her on her lips, thanks to a misunderstand of their cultures. Thinking about it now, her lips tasted sweet and heavenly. As soon as he thought of that, he closed his eyes, and put a big goofy grin on his face, and chuckled to himself, with the pleasant memories of the princess floating in his mind.

He wished to see her again. He wanted to. Louise is likely going to keep treating him like dirt, so yeah, let's go the princess route.

"Saito-san. Saito-san." Saito heard his name being called. He opened his eyes, and to his surprise, the very same beautiful former princess, now queen was there, sitting next to him, with anticipation in her eyes. "Saito-san…" she whispered.

"Y-Y-Your Majesty, what're you doing here?!" Saito stammered as reared up to his feet in utter shock. Has god decided to be nice for once and granted his wish to see Henrietta?

"Saito-san." Henrietta smiled, before unbuttoning her cape, and disrobing herself right in front of the young swordsman.

"Wha!? P-Princess?!" Saito blushed madly. Henrietta, now wearing nothing but skin tight undergarments, takes one of Saito's hands, and places it in between her ample bosom.

"Saito-san, please call me Henrietta from now own." said Henrietta.

"W-What? Why…?"

"Because, Saito-sama, I want you to be my lover." Henrietta sweetly stated, as she hugged him from out of nowhere.

Saito's face turned deep red. He could feel the warmth of her body cling to him through the fabric of his clothes, especially her breasts, squishing again his chest. The sensation was unbearable.

All movement in his body stiffened, but he was able to move his, albeit clumsily slow, down. Henrietta look up at the boy she's hugging, with a cute and equally seductive face. She opened her mouth, as she was about to speak, but…

"Saito, wake up!" he heard the queen say, but strangely, it didn't match her lips, or her gentle demeanor. In fact, it sounded really high pitched, like Louise, to which he becomes confused.

_**CRASH!**_

The next moment, Saito finding himself on the hard floor, now waking up to reality. One look around told him he's in Louise's room, and it became clear that he was, to his bewilderment and disappointment, dreaming.

He turned his head, and spots Louise standing above him. Having grown tired of waiting for him to wake up, Louise literally throw Saito off the bed, sheets and all.

"Louise…?" Saito said in a daze.

"How long are you going sleep? We got an important order from Agnes." said Louise.

"Agnes? About what?"

"We're going back to the Charming Fairy."

"The Charming Fairy...?" Saito turned blue in the face. Going back to the Charming Fairy, means going to see the shopkeeper, Scarron again, something he's particularly not looking forward to anytime soon.

"Yes, THE Charming Fairy. Now let's go! It could be an important mission from the princess!" Louise ordered, and dragged Saito by the ear, to which he protests. This is something he has learned to quickly grow tired off. The princess would've have treated him better.

Wait, the princess? Why was Saito thinking of her all of a sudden? In fact, why was he dreaming of her? He would have little time to ponder, since he's being dragged around by a pint sized mage.

The two arrive in town at the Charming Fairy tavern, and soon learned the workers will be putting on a play in the town theatre tonight. In the meantime, the fairies will continue their work until the appointed time. Saito and Louise, needing to wait for Agnes to show at the tavern found themselves working there as well. On top of that, they'll be helping out at the play, since the fairies are low on staff today. No helping it, since they have to wait for female knight to show up.

Business in the Charming Fairy is running smoothly as afternoon turned to night, although, there's one surprise, and that's Julio, who had called specifically for Louise.

As the pink haired girl sat next to the priest knight, he wasted no time in flirting with her, and whispering something into her ear. As he wrapped his arms around her, Louise grew immediately flustered.

Saito stared. That's all he did. Maybe some part of him was jealous, or maybe the other part of him just doesn't give a damn about what Julio was doing with Louise, or if Louise actually liked him or not. Whatever the case, he stared at them while Julio shouts "cheers" with some of the other waitresses, with Louise fastened under his armpit.

No longer able to stand the sight, Saito continued his work in the kitchen. Because of all the bottles Julio and some of the other customers consumed, there's a box load of empty bottles that need taking out. Saito was the one to do it. With the box filled with empty bottles, Saito carried them outside the tavern.

It was raining down pretty hard. Perfect for Saito to lose himself in thought for a while.

While he did tell Louise he loved her back at the Vallierie manner, but what was up with the dream he had this morning? Why was it the princess, and not Louise? While most of it was reliving his brief time in that cell, that one scene with the princess he did not remember. On top of that, it seemed so vivid, like it was real. But, there's no way someone of royal birth would consider doing something like that. It was just too improper, but at the same time, he found it arousing, thanks to his newly discovered hormones.

At any rate, his relationship with Louise is not going great, since she continuously gives him a hard time, like yelling at him, kicking him in the balls, and to top it all off, blowing him up and wiping him. Yep, this relationship sucks.

But his heart fluttered when he thought of Henrietta. Since the parade held in honor of her coronation, he haven't been able to stop thinking about her. And since the incident with Julio, Saito hasn't seen her, and his heart would dance again at the chance to see her again. Another one of those goofy grins graced his face as he thought about it.

While Saito grinned to himself like fool, a hooded figure bumped into him, which instantly snapped him out of his funk. After which, the figure fell, like a quick squeal out of their mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Saito apologized. He quickly kneeled down to aid the stranger. "Are you alright?"

"Excuse me, but may I inquire if the "Charming Fairy" is nearby?" asked the hooded stranger. By voice, they're obviously female.

"Um, actually this is the place." Saito answered, but recognizing the stranger's voice. The hooded stranger recognized Saito's voice too.

"Wait! That voice!" the two yelled in unison, while the hooded stranger lifted her hooded, and revealed herself to be Queen Henrietta de Tristain herself, to Saito's surprise, and delight. Maybe fate decided to lend a helpful hand and grant his wish to see Henrietta.

Before anything else can be said, men's voice can be heard yelling. They came from the direction the former princess ran from. Henrietta quickly clasped her hand over Saito's mouth, and told him to stay quiet.

Several royal guards ran past the ally where the two stood. Thankfully, it was dark and no one could see them, and the guards were on another street. Thinking the suspicious person they were chasing ran down the street, the guards went down the same road, without realizing their target managed to evade them.

With no time to spare, Saito quickly urged Henrietta to come with him quickly. They went inside the tavern, and managed to avoid anyone else spotting them as they went up to the upstairs room he and Louise stayed in last time they were here.

Now the two are alone in the room. With back against the door, Saito faces the current queen as she sat on the bed.

"I don't know what's going on, but before anything, I'll call for Louise right away." Saito said. Truth be told, he wanted alone with Henrietta, just the two of them here. But since Louise is so loyal to the queen, it's not gonna happen. Duty calls, or so he would think.

"Please wait, Saito-san! I came here because I need your help." Henrietta said, putting her hood down.

"Me?"

"I want you to be my bodyguard for a little while." requested the queen.

"Why me? You're the Queen, so shouldn't a bodyguard be…" Saito trailed off. It would seem fate is still lending a helping hand. Although outwardly nervous about being a bodyguard, he can feel his heart pump at the thought being the queen's bodyguard.

"No. I'm on a secret mission, and there's no other option." said the former princess.

"So, that's why we were told to wait here, then?" Saito asked. The princess nodded in response. He wanted alone time with her, well now his chance, and he wasn't going to let it slip away. Besides, he promised to be her friend, and he can't refuse the a request from a friend, either. "I understand, I can't turn down a request from the Queen herself…" Saito said, doing a very remarkably good job of containing himself in front of the girl he has new found growing feelings for.

Henrietta rose her head with a happy smile.

"But, I assume there's danger in this mission?" Saito asked, with a quiet stare. The princess's happy smile turned to an awkward one, and that would mean an awkward 'yes'. "If I let you get into anything dangerous or get hurt in anyway, I'm sure Louise would react violently to it." yes, there's Louise's reaction on one hand, and then, there's his personal feelings about the matter. Sure, he might be afraid of Louise punishing him, but he knows himself well enough that he can't allow a girl he cares about get hurt.

"It'll be alright, I promise!" Henrietta tries to assure the young swordsman. Although her kindness is endearing, Saito still has mixed feelings about this, one being excited to be the princess's bodyguard, and the second, nervousness about the dangers that may be ahead of them. The stronger feeling of all is his wish to protect the princess above all else. And he's still doing a remarkable job of keeping his feelings hidden.

"Alright then..."

"Now, let's set out immediately!" the princess declares before standing up, "The guards will come back searching this place, too. It's no longer safe!" Henrietta took off her cloak and set it down on the sheets of the bed, "Saito-san, would you lend me some clothes that will make me look like a peasant?"

"Yes, sure." Saito said, and began looking into the chest next to the door. The thing he could find was Louise's clothes. "Hmm… All I have is Louise's clothes here."

"That will do." the princess said. Saito turns his face, and his immediately turns red. Henrietta had already begun to disrobe. Saito could only see her slender back. She turned her head to face him, keeping the front at bay, "Thank you for your help. The clothes please."

"Y-Yes ma'am." Saito said nervous, placing one hand over his eyes to keep himself from seeing the naked form in front of him, and the other to hand the queen Louise's shirt and skirt. After she takes them, Saito takes a quick peek through his figures, only to catch a glimpse of her cleavage as she fitted on Louise's dress shirt. His gentleman side taking over, Saito turns around as to not see any more. But, that scene leave him to wonder if she'll fit into that shirt.

"Oh…" the princess sighed, "This shirt is bit small…" she lamented. It was just as he had predicted. Although she successful put on the skirt, the shirt's buttons wouldn't fit around the girl's chest, leaving her cleavage mildly exposed. She wiggled about nervously, as if wondering if the exposure would be alright.

Needless to say, the outfit seems to fit well with her figure, and her embarrassed reaction was cute. As mentally noted by the young swordsman.

Moments after, Saito and Henrietta, who found a use for Louise's tie by tying it in her hair like a ponytail, begin to sneak out of the Charming Fairy, while nobody was noticing. They made it outside, and thankfully, no guards had shown up yet.

"Okay, so far, so good." Saito muttered to himself.

"Saito-san." Henrietta said, gathering attention from Saito, "For the trouble up until now, and for what might come later, I deeply apologize." she said with an apologetic expression.

Feeling he should keep her spirits up, Saito quickly replies with "N-No. You don't need to apologize, and it's no trouble."

"Really?"

"Yes. In fact, I feel honored to be your bodyguard." Saito lightly chuckled.

"I-I see." Henrietta suddenly blushed, "T-Then, let's be on our way. I'm counting on you." the princess murmured, lowering her head to hide the blush on her face.

"Y-Yes, of course." Saito stammered, noticing that cute reaction. Yeah, this ordeal might not be so bad. That's what he thought to himself.

* * *

BW: That's the end of chapter 01. As you can see, this story takes place in season 2: Futatsuki no Kishi, which is my favorite season over all in the series. There are also spoilers for anyone who hasn't watched the series yet. I'm actually pretty serious about this, and hopefully, it won't take me long to finish it. As I said, I'll make alterations as I go, and then, I'll do something original. You know, I tried doing a FOZ fanfic before, but I got almost nowhere with it, so I deleted a really long time ago. In fact, I've deleting several stories I haven't paid attention too in a long time. I plan to rewrite some of them, but it won't happen for a while.


	2. Chapter 2: Confused Feelings

**On That Night chapter 02: Confused Feelings**

BW: Here's chapter 02. Be warned, there's some slightly naughty bits here and there in this chapter, which is why this story is rated M. Read at your own risk.

**(I don't own anything from Familiar of Zero)**

* * *

The Charming Fairy was lively tonight, and it was thanks to Julio. The multiple cheers made him and the waitresses sitting with excited each time. Sadly for Louise, the constant drinking made her feel wasted. She slumped on the table.

"_When is Agnes going to show up?_" she asked, mentally. She lost the nervousness around Julio a long time ago, and she never had fun serving customers here, anyway. She didn't care about anything else, she just wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"Oh my little fairies!" called Scarron. His overly feminine voice caught Louise's attention, as well as the other workers. "We'll be closing shop early tonight due to the performance later, so let's pack up." the tranny announced.

"Yes, ma'am!" the girls said, and left the table, leaving Julio dissatisfied.

"What? It's all over? Let's do more toasts!" Julio complained.

"Too bad, it's over." Louise stated, standing up from her seat at Julio's table. While happy they're finally leaving, she's disappointed that Agnes didn't show. Oh well, it's time to move on. Louise was about to call Saito, but noticed he was behind the counter, or anywhere else to be seen. She did even notice him go out the back to throw out some of those bottles, though he should have been back by this point. Where is he?

As to where he really is, she doesn't know.

**(-Meanwhile: Saito and Henrietta-)**

After pretending to be lovebirds and evading several royal guards in the street, who evidently were searching for a "daughter of royalty", and obviously that meant Henrietta, who was reported to have been kidnapped, Saito and the young queen decide to stay at a local hotel. While not a super expensive hotel like Louise would've wanted, it's a good place to lay low.

The best part about this is, they're alone, like Saito wanted.

"Are you sure you want to stay here in this room?" asked Saito, as he stood at the window to keep a look out.

Henrietta, who was sitting on the bed responded with a simple yes.

She didn't mind the cramped space, or the lack of unnecessary fancy stuff in those more expensive luxury suites. She also didn't mind wandering around the city in the rain like this. So unlike Louise, who at the very start of the mission to observe the townspeople, tried to blow all their money given to them by the then princess in order to buy a horse and stay at an expensive hotel, and finally she lost it all on gambling. She said she needed those expensive things, but it was just an excuse for selfish behavior.

At any rate, Henrietta is different. She's literally not a spoiled princess. It's easy to tell that much by looking at her gentle eyes, and graceful smile. Speaking of looking, whether it was thanks to the rain outside making her wet, or the light from the lamp's fire, the former princess's beauty simply shines radiantly. Along with that, was her sincere smile, which made her all the more attractive, a man can't help but be enchanted to look at her.

Saito noticed this immediately, and turned to face the window, muttering about how hard the rain is coming down. He was too nervous to look at the beautiful form sitting on that single bed.

To his personal regret, having to pretend to be lovebirds had him yearning for more than just pretend. But, he's just a bodyguard for the queen at the moment, and he had his promises to Louise. One way or the other, that's the rule when you have two girls your want, and Saito had to stick with the first choice, which is Louise, but now he's vying for the second, Henrietta. Would he regret which choice he makes?

Plus, Henrietta's the queen of a whole country. Commoners and royalty rarely get to together, even in the fiction of Saito's country.

He found his nerves again to look, trying to make the rain conversation as normal as possible, but he caught of the sight of the young queen cradling her arms. Her body was shivering, and her face looked a bit flushed.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Saito asked with growing concern for her.

"I'm just… feeling cold." Henrietta answered. She looked down, as embarrassed about what she was going to say next, "Could you… please hold me…"

Shock at first, but Saito complied. He sat next to her, but he grew overwhelmingly nervous. Holding her means touching her, doesn't it? She's royalty and all, which makes him more nervous. Than again, he's already touched her before, especially during that dramatic kiss he gave her before, and earlier on the streets, he had put his arm around her. His eyes glance towards the queen's eyes, and lock onto to each other. Her eyes practically spelled "please" as she bashfully looked away. For Saito, that must mean he has permission. Besides, it's just them, and no one else is around.

A strange atmosphere filled the air.

Saito nervously raise his hand, and began wrapping his arm around Henrietta, but the moment he touch her shoulder, his hand retracted. To his surprise, she was near freezing. She was this cold?

At any rate, Saito knew his hour had come at last, and he knew exactly what to do. With his hesitation gone, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder, and lightly pulled her closer to himself, pressing her body again his.

This is a moment Saito wanted to last. He wanted to hold the girl next to him, and not let go. It didn't matter what others would think or say, not even Louise. Right now, Henrietta is all that matters to him. He knew where he wanted to be, and it was with her, by her side.

Her cheeks glowing red, Henrietta's face had grown a bit shocked by how warm Saito's body is, but it soon became an expression of comfort. She rested her head against Saito's chest, as if seeking more comfort and solace. She could hear his heart beating. So was hers, beating deep in her breasts. If she had one wish, maybe it could to stay like with Saito. Of course, he'd the same wish.

The two sat in peace and blissful silence, until pounding was heard on the door, which startled them both.

"Open up! This is the Royal Army! Now open up!" a royal guard demanded.

"Princess!" Saito urgently whispered. He mentally cursed those guards for ruining the moment.

"Due to an urgent matter, I'll have to use force to open the door!" as he said this, the two can see the doorknob twisting, which told them he was indeed trying to force the door open.

"There's no other choice!" Henrietta stated to Saito.

"Princess…?" Saito uttered confused, but he soon gasped in shock and his face turned red as the Queen began messing with her shirt.

"It's open!" the guard yelled, and pushed the door open to get inside, only for him and his fellow royal guard to stare vacantly, with red cheeks, at the sight before them. What they saw was a surprise.

Henrietta in a moment of desperation, threw off her shirt, and pressed her slender body against Saito's own body. He could feel her warmth through the fabric of his clothes. That's not all. Rather than Saito kissing the princess like before, now she's the doing the kissing. The memory of her sweet lips came back to him as they locked with his, but he was too stunned to do anything, since Henrietta had been so aggressive with her kiss.

Having no reason to stay and watch this unforgettable scene, the guards leave, while the teenage duo fell over on the bed.

It became silent again. After a while the only one who began moving was the girl on top of the boy, as she pushed her body upward. There was mad blush on her face. She knew it was the only way to fool those guards, but the act alone was just a mixture of pleasurable and embarrassment. She couldn't believe what she had just done.

She looks down toward Saito, who was in a daze by what just happened. "Saito-san…? Saito-san!" she called out to him. She grew worried as he didn't answer her call.

Saito meanwhile, remained in a daze. The kiss just now was enough to put any teenage boy in a trance. Her lips had the same sweet taste as before, but maybe the feel of it brought him closer to heaven.

Seeing the princess's face above his face, he stares at her mesmerized.

What's wrong with him? Why does he feel the way he does now? First that dream, now this. That, and the moment they shared before the guards interrupted him. Why did he feel it didn't matter what others, even Louise said? Oh that's right. His feelings for Henrietta are taking fold, and he wants to be with her.

"Saito-san?" the queen called again, innocently drawing closer to his face. As her worry for him grew, she became surprise when he suddenly wrapped his arms around Henrietta's body, and pulled her down closer, and her body pressed further against his, until her breasts completely smothered his chest. The warmth of her body, the smooth and softness of her creamy skin, and the smell of her hair intoxicated him.

"Eh? S-Saito-san?" Henrietta stammered, surprised by his actions. Her red cheek glowed brighter as events went. She tried to get free from his grasp, but his hands became glued to her skin like a vice.

"Sorry. I'm just confused…" Saito whispered, "Can we stay like this a for while…?"

Henrietta stopped all movement. She didn't know what to say. He already had Louise, yet what he's doing right now definitely confusing. Him suddenly hugging her like this. He's not being forceful, since there's a gentle feeling in his embrace. She remembered the promise she made to him after the parade. In exchange for being her companion, so long as it was in her power, she'd grant anything he desired. Maybe he's not thinking of it now, but he's asking for something, and the something as of now is this embrace.

Although her mission was suppose to come first, there's also her own desire for Saito to protect her. Saito embracing her like wasn't so bad either. It's a trivial matter, so she doesn't mind, and she saw no harm in letting him have his way. It's the least she can do for all the trouble she has made him go through thus far, and later. Actually, she's welcome to it.

Though it's not right to deceive him, and hide the fact that she leaked information about her kidnapping, and ran away for real, but now's not the time to reveal that. Right now, is the time for a quiet embrace.

Henrietta smiled gently, and then she whispered into his ear, "Yes. For the time being, please hold on to me as much you wish."

Saito was so happy to hear that, his hearted pound faster than before. "Princess…"

"But, perhaps we should close the door. We don't won't those guards to come back and see us, do we?"

"Y-Yes, of course…" Saito chuckled.

A moment later, after closing the door, Saito resumed his embrace of Henrietta, this time from behind. To Saito's dismay, Henrietta put her shirt back on, despite the tightness around her breasts. The queen thought she should at least maintain as much modesty as possible, even in his situation. That didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Saito's embrace is now stronger than before. She could feel it. For a while it seems, he wasn't going to let go.

Henrietta began to wonder to herself, why is she doing this? Why is she allowing Saito to touch her like this? In fact, how much does Saito mean to her? And is it worth hurting Louise like this, just to see him perfectly content with embracing her body like this, even if she doesn't know? She looked into Saito's blue eyes, and saw no trace of guilt or regret about this betrayal in them. He knew exactly what he was doing, and didn't care for world.

If that's the case, neither did she. Just for this moment, the world can stand still for all she cared. She felt warm, and safe in this boy's arms. She smiled, with her heart beating in her breasts. She held his arms close to hers, and remained still. Yes, this is a moment she wished stay in for as long as possible.

Nothing would drive them apart tonight, expect for dealing with a certain traitor in the mists later on.

* * *

BW: And that's it for chapter 02. Saito's growing some balls. Sadly, there's no lemon here, and I'm not sure I wanna go there just yet. I'm actually having fun with this. Fun times won't last forever, as next chapter may or may not be a little darker.


	3. Chapter 3: A Tragic Tale

**On That Night chapter 03: A Tragic Tale**

BW: Chapter 03. I'm planning to add some angst to this one, which is rare in my works. I normally focus on comedy, and romance and stuff like that, but angst and drama? This will be an interesting experiment. Also, this chapter will be longer than the first too, so prepare to read a lot of words.

**(I don't own anything from the Familiar of Zero)**

* * *

Sometime after the incident with the traitorous finance minister Lishman, Henrietta had no other choice but to sign an official declaration of war against Albion present by the Cardinal himself, despite her attempt to avoid it. One reason, is the amount of death and suffering war brings, and she was never a fan of that, and she never will. There's also some nobles who see it as an honor to fight and die in battle, if it brings them glory. Such thoughts are the epitome of foolishness and stubborn pride in her book. Most importantly, is her fear of losing someone precious to her, like Wales.

Wales… thinking about him, made the young queen sad. Although there was peace between Tristain and Albion, it was gone the minute Prince Wales died at the hands of traitorous Wardes and his cohorts.

He dies in her arms again later after the Albion invasion. It deeply saddened Henrietta, but she had no time to grieve, as war is on the horizon. In order to avoid any deaths of the people she loves, and many others, then war must be fought. It was a difficult decision, but it had to be done, for a coup d'état would lead to more tragedy, and that she wanted to avoid terribly.

So, for the majority of the people who wanted, she signed the deed, and now the two country are on a war path, to her personal regret.

Over a week passed, and the Tristain army and their allied nation Germania fought and succeeded in pushing Albion forces back. It's good that they won the first battle, and there were minimal casualties, but Henrietta's heart still sank, as more lives will eventually be lost.

To top all that off, all the events up to this point has left the young queen exhausted, physically and mentally. She signed other large amounts of paper work, which thankfully had nothing to do with war, and decided to retire to her room. She had also given Agnes permission search the Underground Library underneath the Academy.

She'll half to rest up while can, because very soon, she'll have to join the front line in battle.

"Ahh… so tired…" she said to herself, laying down on her bed. For once, she's thinking selfishly, "This is so bothersome…" she dared not say that aloud for anyone in earshot to hear. She's alone in her private chamber, so all is fine.

Sure enough, ruling a country is not her idea of fun. But, as the ruler and as the queen of this country, she has keep her own feeling hidden, no matter what the circumstances. Though, she loves her people equally, there are times when even she is frustrated. She's only a teenager after all. Why must she rule an entire country by herself? And why must she lead the royal army into a pointless conflict? This is one of the many times she wished to be a normal girl, like the peasant girls living in the town below, who carrying on with their blissful lives.

Yes. She wished to be a normal girl. Maybe then, if that were to happen, she can be with Saito.

Saito? Why is she thinking of him of all people? Maybe because he's her only companion who understand her feelings? Maybe because he's so honest and brave, especially after he saved her from Lishman's men? Or, could she be…

Thinking about it now, the time she spent with Saito during her hunt for that traitor was particular pleasant, since she asked Saito to be her bodyguard and protect her like he would Louise.

She didn't count him suddenly embracing her, though. But, it was a request from him, which she had to fulfill, and she welcomed it anyway. In fact, every time he touched her that night, she felt warm and safe in his arms. Her heart thumped just thinking about. The sensation of his tender touch claimed her body too. It was a feeling she didn't want to forget. She loved Wales, but her feelings for Saito are stronger.

Henrietta realized she must fulfilling the vow Wales wanted her to make the day he passed. She also realized she wanted more. More of Saito's warmth. She wanted Saito to embrace her, to protect her, to love her, because she loved him, and she hadn't realized this until that night at the hotel.

But, it's impossible. She's the Queen of Tristain, and Saito is with Louise, her best friend. She felt disgusted with herself, for secretly betraying Louise's trust, by indulging in Saito's desires and embrace.

She hugged her arms together, and tightened them, to outwardly convey these feelings. Soon after, she rolled over on her bed.

Although at the time, he had no regret or guilt in his eyes, and he was certainly enjoying himself, she didn't feel right about this. It's a secret between her and her best friend's familiar and lover. And in order for it to remain that, she must bury the hatchet. Like signing that damnable deed for war, and even now she feels reluctant to, but she must tell Saito to forget about that night. They must remain friends, and not progress any further than that, for they risk breaking Louise's heart.

"I feel like I'm… in some tragic love tale…" Henrietta whispered to herself. How foolish is this? The Queen of Tristain, guilt tripping herself. But, it had to be done, to avoid losing a loyal friend, and exchange, she would lose a new chance at love. Her love for Wales was strong, but now it's becoming a fading memory. Her love for Saito is stronger, and this time, she wants to keep him safe. Not only from war, but from herself as well. If she were to give in to this love of hers, she'd surely take Saito away from her dear friend, and she couldn't bare that.

"I guess this is what "love hurts" means…" the Queen muttered to herself.

She sat up from her bed, and walked out to the balcony. She looked out to see the people celebrating their queen's decision to go to war. She's happy to see them in high spirit, but a part of her also feels disgusted that they're looking forward to useless man slaughter.

She signed, "Nothing can be done." she said. She decided maybe it's time to clear her head with a little walk. She managed to sneak out of the castle before. She'll do it again. And it's only for a little while. She has to come back before they notice she's missing.

She prepared her trademark cloak, and snuck her way around the castle to avoid detection, and use one of the many secret passageways. She's learn never to use the same one twice or they'll surely figure out how she gets away.

After using one of those access ways, Henrietta is once again outside the palace.

She walked around the city, observing the townsfolk. Despite her feelings over the kingdom's victory celebration, it definitely feels nice to see them happy. Maybe it was worth signing that paper, just to see them smiling.

After wandering the rest of streets and viewing some of the sights, she spotted a most unexpected person.

It was the boy had been thinking about all this time, Saito. He was walking around the city, and he's without Louise. Her heart raced the minute she looked at him. Sadly, he's far away from where she is.

She didn't want to cause harm to Louise, but she couldn't help been drawn to Saito. She began to follow him, without him realizing. Besides, this is probably the best time to talk to him about that night at the hotel.

Saito was letting off some steam. After that adventure in the Underground Library, and getting blown up, and beaten up by Louise again, he decided to go into town and walk around for a while, and hopefully, not deal with her for a while.

Although, all that abuse today was worth it, since Siesta looked so cute in the sailor uniform he bought. Siesta was fine and all, but what about her Majesty? Would she wear it? Well, her cuteness level went up when she put on Louise's shirt, so wearing the uniform might help it increase. He grinned just thinking about how cute she'd look. Of course, he already gave to Siesta, so he'll need to have a new one made.

Saito suddenly paused all movement. He finally noticed that someone's following. His senses as a swordsman told him that. He had to thank Agnes for the sword lessons later. They made sure to keep their distance, so they probably don't pose a threat, but just to be sure, he needs to confront them.

He turns around to see who's there. No one was in sight. They most likely hid themselves when they noticed Saito had stopped in his tracks.

He decided to keep walking. In turn, the stalker would continue to follow him.

It didn't take him long to confirm that he's still being followed, so now comes the time to confront the possible assailant.

Spotting an ally way, Saito quickly turns and ducks into the ally, thinking it the perfect spot to surprise the stalker.

Henrietta didn't know what was rolling through her love interest's head, but it's a sign that he might know she's following him. Well, obviously, she's following him without knowing who it is, and she's dressed suspiciously, and naturally, it causes rise for concern and caution.

She decided it was time to stop playing stalker. There's something important she wants to say, and confront Saito about it now is the best option.

As soon as Saito turn and ran into the ally, she felt compelled to follow after him.

Once she ran into the ally however, she noticed that Saito disappeared. Wondering what happened, the hooded girl cautiously walked into the ally.

She looked left and right, but found no traces of him. She grew worried and scared the further she walked down. Worried and scared something might've happened to him, and scared something might be lurking in this ally beside Saito.

Her feet felt like lead in a matter of seconds, and she stopped. Like a frightened girl, she looks around frantically, but she never suspected anyone could be behind her, that is until she heard footsteps coming from behind. Henrietta paused all movement, and her mind raced, "_Someone's behind me… Is it Saito…? Or is it someone else…?_"

Henrietta new the possible dangers of coming out here alone, especially when Albion spies could be lurking around.

The queen slowly turned around as the footsteps grew louder. They soon broke into a sprint, and before she could see the person who coming up from behind, Henrietta was roughly grabbed by the shoulders.

The jolt from the hands grabbing on her caused her hood to fly down, revealing her face, to the surprise of the other person.

"P-Princess?!" Saito exclaimed.

"Saito… san…?" Henrietta uttered, deep in shock. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth, "Thank goodness. It was you after all, Saito-san."

"Princess… why are you…" Saito stared at her. He was confused as to why her Majesty was here. That's before he realized that his hands were on the queen. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Saito panicked. As he attempted to move away, Saito lost temporary control of his body, causing him to trip over his feet, and fall over on Henrietta.

Now on the ground, they both stare into each other's eyes in silence. The boy now on top of the former princess, their faces were close enough to kiss each other.

Thankfully, no one was around to see what happened between the two.

Saito found it hard to restrain himself from stealing another kiss from the queen. He quickly removes himself from on top of her, and sat away from her with his back turned.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Saito apologized. A mixture of luckiness, happiness, and dread filled his mind.

Henrietta sat up a moment after. "It… it's alright." Henrietta said, with undeniable blush on her face.

"S-So, the person following me was…?" Saito nervously looked back at the queen.

"I'm sorry. The moment I saw you, I just…" Henrietta looked away from the boy, with shame written on her face. Saito surely most think she's a shameful woman for stalking the man she loves.

That wasn't the case, however.

"N-No. It's o-okay." Saito stammered, "I'm just really relieve it's you. If it was anyone else, I'd probably be in trouble."

"I see. That's good." Henrietta smiled, "I was worried you disliked me for doing something so shameful."

Saito thought Henrietta's smile suited her best. He didn't want her to stop smiling like that. "Of course I wouldn't dislike you. In fact, I'm happy to see you." Saito smiled handsomely.

Henrietta's face turned bright red. Her smile grew wider, but then she remembered, he has Louise, and Louise obviously loves him, so they can't be together, and she can't take Saito away from her. She shook her head, trying to drive out those dreadful thoughts.

"I see. That make me happy too." she said calmly.

Saito noticed how strange the queen was acting, but he didn't want to bother her until she brought it up herself. He decides a change of subject should be a good idea. It's a mystery to him why she's here, anyway. "So, um, is there any business you have out in the city, princess?" he asked as he stood up on his feet, "Is there another traitor that needs to be found?" he had a serious face for that one.

"N-No. I'm just out for a walk is all…" Henrietta answered, rising up from the ground as well.

"Oh really?" Saito asked, "Then, maybe you need a bodyguard again?"

"Eh? N-No! You don't need to trouble yourself anymore on my behalf!"

"It's fine. Besides, if I let you walk around by yourself and get into trouble, Louise will get angry at me." said Saito.

"O-Oh… well, in that case…" Henrietta muttered, "Please look after me…" Henrietta said shyly. She didn't plan for this to happen, but part of her is happy that Saito is offering to protect her on his own accord. Beside, while they're alone together, she can say what she needs to and be done with it. But, the longer she waits and spends time with Saito, the more difficult it'll be.

Saito, putting on a gentleman like mask, and bowed with one hand over his chest, "With pleasure, my Lady Henrietta."

Henrietta turned bright red again. She felt like she's burning up. Steam had risen from her head.

"Princess? Are you alright?" Saito asked. He figured teasing her a little would be harmless, but he didn't she'd react like this.

"I-I'm fine! Really I am!" Henrietta yelled, "N-Now, let's be o-o-on our way, s-shall we?" Henrietta walked ahead him in a stiff robot like manner. She put her hood up and looked down to hide her face.

"P-Princess?"

Henrietta eventually fell over, and dropped to her knees. Saito rushed to her aided, and told to take a deep breath to calm down. She breathed in and exhaled a few times, which helped to calm her down a little bit. After informing her current bodyguard she was alright, the two began to tour the city.

They saw plenty of sights, ate dinner at a different tavern from the Charming Fairy, and Saito even bought food Henrietta wanted to try, using his own money he got from Louise. For Saito, this felt more like a first date instead of guard duty, and he was loving every second of it.

Henrietta loved this moment as well. She felt like a little girl all over again, being treated to such a wonderful time. She wanted this bliss to never end. Her joyful smile warmed Saito's heart. He wanted nothing but happiness for her, and if he could give her this much happiness, he would gladly do more.

Time passed, and the two finally realize how late it is, judging by the setting sun.

"Oh wow! It's that late already?" Saito said. He and Henrietta were at the town plaza.

"I didn't mean to be out so late." exclaimed, "I'm sure everyone in the palace must know I'm gone and are in a state of panic."

"So, you left without telling anyone?"

"Uh? Well… yes. I only snuck, and wanted to walk around town, and be back before they noticed I'm missing again."

"Is it because of the war with Albion?"

"It's stressful to be queen of a country, and leading one side of a war at the same time." Henrietta mused, "But, anyway, I should be heading back now before they sand out the royal guard."

"Good idea. I should be at the Academy by now. Louise is probably furious with me."

Hearing Saito say made the young queen smile sadly, "You must really care about Louise."

"Huh?" Saito looks at Henrietta, whose sad expression bores concern in the young swordsman, "Princess, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Henrietta answered, "It's rather silly. Of course you do, because you love her so much."

"Louise isn't the only one I care about anymore." said Saito.

"Eh?"

"My relationship with Louise has… been strained lately. All she ever talks about now is you, and she's been ignoring my feelings." Saito explained, looking sullen, "Plus, she's always screaming at me, which I can't stand for the life me."

"Saito-san…"

"Don't get me wrong. I know how much you mean to her, and I do care about Louise, but lately, you've been stuck on my mind too."

"I… have?" Henrietta asked. Her heart began to race. She had a feeling about what was going to come next.

"Yes. I know shouldn't, but I can't help it. So, it's not only Louise that I love… or maybe, I don't love her anymore." Saito walked over to Henrietta, and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, and brought his face closer to hers.

Henrietta had been paralyzed by Saito's gentle touch to do or say anything. Her cheeks went completely red.

"Princess… I…" Saito murmured, as he draws closer. It was clear to the queen what Saito was intending to do. She needed to stop before he could do it. That's what her mind wanted, but her heart didn't. She didn't know what to do, or who to listen to; her mind, or her heart.

This would've been the third time they kissed, if not for misfortunate luck had struck as a familiar high pitch voice reached into the pairs ears, which caused them to freeze up, and quickly separated from each other.

"SAITO!" Louise called from a distance. Luckily for them, she wasn't anymore near them, but she was approaching the plaza. Another voice called out.

"SAITO-SAN!" called out Siesta, a maidservant in the Academy.

"Hey, I told you didn't need to come here with me!"

"But, I'm just as worried as you are!"

"Go back to the Academy and wait!"

"I won't!"

"Louise… and Siesta?!" Saito gasped in fear. Arguing aside, why are they here together? Most likely looking for him so he hasn't come home in quite some time.

"Siesta? If I remember correctly, she's your maidservant friend from the incident with Count Mott."

"Yes, but now's not the time! If they find us, I'll be in for a world of hurt!" Saito whispered. The sweat trickling down his next, and the fear on his face and his eyed were proof that he kids not. Then again, even if he's alone, he'll be screwed in either fashion.

"W-What should we do…?" Henrietta whispered, desperately looking for solution to their problem.

"Um, maybe you should head back to the palace?"

"Eh?"

"It probably won't be long before they send the royal guards out to search for you like before."

"Y-Yes, of course!" Henrietta agreed, "I should be leaving now! Please care!" Henrietta dashed away as quickly as she could before the other two girls found her with Saito.

Moments later, Louise and Siesta caught up with Saito alone in the plaza.

"Saito!" Louise yelled.

"There you are, Saito-san!" Siesta cried, running up to him, "We've looking everywhere for you, Saito-san!"

"For me?" Saito smiled nervously.

"You've been out so late, so I was worried. What were you doing that kept you out so long?" Louise asked.

"N-Nothing really. Just hanging around!" Saito replied, with some sweat on his face.

Meanwhile, Henrietta, who was suppose to be going back by that point, hid before a light pole to observe Saito's interaction the two girls. Naturally, she was curious.

"Just hanging? Really?" Louise glared suspiciously. Obviously, she doesn't believe him.

"M-Miss Louise…?"

"Are you sure you weren't just hanging around by yourself. Maybe you met another woman while you were out here, right?"

"_Oh crap!_" Saito thought. His troubled expression didn't help matters.

"Just as I thought! You cheating dog!" Louise yelled, throwing a straight punch to Saito's face.

"Ugh! Uhh!" Saito groaned as he fell to ground. He already knew he that one coming. The amount of torture Agnes gives him in training is nothing compared to Louise's abuse. At least she didn't kick him in the balls again.

"Saito-san!" Siesta cried, rushing the injured boy's side.

"Oh Louise…" Henrietta sighed, disappointed by her friend's treatment of her familiar. She's seen this kind of thing happen before, but how that she's grown to care so much for Saito, she couldn't help but feel the need to scold Louise for her treatment of the boy they both love and care for. Still, she can't intervene. Saito is sacrificing himself to Louise's wrath, in order for Henrietta to slip away undetected.

"Saito-san, are you alright?" Siesta asked, concern for Saito's welfare.

"Don't give this perverted dog any special treatment!" ordered Louise. She marches forward and pulls the boy by the ear again, "Let's go home! You're really in for it when we get back!" she said before dragging him away by his ear, while he groans whines along the way.

"Miss Valliere, you should really be more gentle!" Siesta tries to scold.

"Shut up, and quite following us!" Louise retorts back.

When the three were gone, Henrietta stepped out from her hiding spot. Now, she understands what Saito meant by their relationship being strained. Although disappointed by her friend's treatment of the boy they both love, deep down Henrietta feels relieved that their relationship hasn't progress, but steadily decreased. Still, no matter how she wants help, or be with Saito, she must restrain herself for Louise.

Besides which, what Louise does with her familiar shouldn't be any of her concern, but once again her heart tells her the opposite. On top of that, she couldn't tell Saito to forget the moment between them on that night. Now, it'll be harder than ever.

In any event, Henrietta returned to the palace, where she was sure to receive a heavy amount of reprimands from the Cardinal. None of that, however, will compare to her eternal struggle from within.

* * *

BW: Okay, so it looks like "dark" didn't seem make it through in the chapter, but I hope I portrayed the angst as well as I could. On the plus side, it's way longer than the first two chapters, so you have more to enjoy. Next chapter will include dark elements. At any rate, you gotta love how bold Saito's getting. Do you think Henrietta should follow her heart, or try to ignore it?


	4. Chapter 4: Love and Vow

**On That Night chapter 04: Love and Vow**

BW: Now comes chapter 04. I'm going to do something here that'll sad, and make some dark moments too. It's not going be totally dark, but there is mention of death and such, but there will emotional moments as well. We'll see how it plays.

**(I don't own anything from the Familiar of Zero)**

* * *

Now at the front line of the war in Albion, Henrietta reluctantly given out orders to the soldiers who are fighting. So far things have gone smoothly. But, she recently heard that an incident occurred at the Academy. A band of rogue mercenary mages attacked the school, and held the remaining students hostage. Thankfully, the situation was averted by the effects of Agnes and some of the students who managed to escaped, but one of the teachers died in the struggle, which is, without question, a tragic loss.

Henrietta hoped Saito and Louise were alright. If it weren't for her duty as Queen of Tristain, and overall leader of Tristain's Royal Army, she would have rushed to their side immediately. Her thoughts paid more attention to Saito, however, as she heard Saito and the teacher Mr. Colbert were especially close, sharing a dislike for war. Mr. Colbert's death must have affected Saito deeply. The pain of losing a friend.

The young queen wished she could be there, right now, in hopes of comforting him. But, Louise is there for him in her stead, which was better that way. As Queen, she must focus on her duty, and keep her feelings buried deep, despite her clear reluctance.

Henrietta had Agnes give her written reports each week since her stay at the Academy. This week happens to be about the incident. As she read through it, this recent broke her heart that she couldn't protect her people as she had hoped. But, this means she'll have to work harder to end this war as quickly a possible, so that her kingdom and people won't have to suffer such loss any longer.

There's more to the report that has yet to be read. Henrietta began reading it.

_"My Queen, there is additional news I think you should know. After the incident, Duke Valliere ordered all three of his daughters to return home earlier today."_

"Duke Valliere..." the mere mention of that name brought the young queen on edge. If that man ordered his daughters to return to Valliere manner, that most likely had been for their safety, but he's overbearing and overprotective to an absurd degree. As sadden as she is about Louise leaving the Academy, she continued to read the report.

_"On that note, Saito-dono was, unfortunately, not allowed to go with them. I don't know how it had happened, but it seems the contract of Familiar and Master between Saito-dono and Louise-dono had been canceled. She made him drink some kind of potion, and the Gandalfr runes on his left hand disappeared."_

"What?!" this brought shock to the queen, who stood up from seat in her office. The contract is canceled?! How is that possible? If it's not one thing going wrong, it's another. Henrietta had to read the last bit, since it's about Saito.

_"Since their contract was dissolved, and Louise-dono being taken away, Saito-dono has become depressed, listless. Right now, he's Just sitting in Louise-dono's old room. I don't think he's eaten, let alone left the room. First that so-called teacher's death, now Louise-dono practically abandoning him. It leaves me to wonder how much more his mind can take. This ends my report. I would soon be join you in Albion shortly, but Saito-dono requested that he come with me and Julio."_

"Saito-san..." Henrietta tried desperately to hold back her tears. Even if he had his wish to be with Henrietta, it seems he still had some lingering attachment to Louise, which he hadn't realized until their contract had canceled. Now he must feel totally alone without that kind teacher or Louise by his side.

But still, Saito is coming here, which means she can see him again. But, what about Louise? Their contract is now dissolved, and now she has returned to her family's home. Does that mean they won't be together anymore? Of course she feels sorry that Saito has gone through quite a bit as of recent times, a but part of her feels glad that their contract is no longer in place, because now he's no longer tied to Louise, and he can be with who he wants. Again, she feels disgusted with such emotions and feelings, but she couldn't help it. She is a girl in love.

But there's someone bothering the young queen. Louise's father, Duke Valliere. If she knew that man as well she does, she knows he must've gone to a lot of trouble to get his hands on that mysterious potion Saito had drunk to cancel their contract. For better or for worse, such a thing should not happen with the Headmaster's authority. Henrietta will have to talk with the duke later about this matter after the war is over.

A day in a half later, Agnes, Julio, and of course, Saito, all stood before the queen in the war room. Henrietta was of course happy to see them, especially Saito, but she didn't know what to say. Surprisingly, he looks like he's doing well, but Saito's eyes seemed sad and depressed. She couldn't blame him, for all those events had taken a nasty toll on his mind. If she could, she would comfort him as best she could, but now is not the time.

Laying personal feelings aside, Henrietta composed herself as much as she could, and maintained her image as a queen, "I am glad you all made to Albion safely." she said.

"Yes, your Majesty." Agnes bowed in response.

"I'm well aware that this will be a rush, but we must be brief." said General De Poitiers stepping forward, "For the sake of our country, we had hoped to use Miss Valliere's Void Magic for a delicate operation, but the Duke refuses to allow her to join us on the battlefront, so we must rely on our forces." the general explains.

Saito, surprised by this revelation looks towards Henrietta, who nods to confirm what the general had spoken of.

De Poitiers walks towards the table with a map of the terrain on it, and points at a reticular base on the map. "This is where our base, the Losailes Army Based located. And here..." the general said as he moved upward to a city like area, "Is where our Albion's capital, Lonidinum, is." soon after, the general goes on the explain how their enemy troops have stationed defense is at the City of South Gotha. If they attack now, a fierce battle is likely to ensue. As explained before, they hoped to use Louise's Void Magic to disable the enemy South Gotha from being able to fight, but now that she is at home and under the protection of her father, they can't, so now that must rely on a covert operation. A Three man team.

Henrietta takes over from there "If we were fight in the city, civilians will also likely be drawn into it." she said, "I want to avoid that at all cost."

"Understood." said Agnes, "I'm willing and ready to go at any time."

"I'm ready as well, but..." Julio paused, and glances toward Saito, who had remained silent throughout the briefing. Everyone is likely aware of what Saito's feeling at this point.

Feeling it is time to learn of Saito's personal intentions for being here, Henrietta makes a quick decision, "General, Agnes, Julio. Please step outside. I want to speak with Saito-san in private."

Surprised at first, the three obey the queen's request, given the firmness in her voice. They all stepped out, it's Saito and Henrietta in the war room.

"Saito-san..." Henrietta said, walking over to the nervous former familiar, "Why... did you come here?" she asked.

"W-Why... well..." Saito couldn't find the right words to answer.

"You're a peasant, so there is no need for you to go to war. We aren't going to force you either. Furthermore, this conflict-"

"Has nothing to do with me..." cut in Saito, "Yet here I am. Don't worry, I'm here clearly by choice."

"I see." Henrietta replied, "But, I heard from Agnes that you and Louise..." Henrietta paused, having a hard time trying to bring it up.

"Yes... I'm not a familiar anymore. I'm not even Gandalfr anymore..." Saito spoke, which made Henrietta happy and sad at once. "I'm free now. I can live any way I want to. I'm just a bit shocked, that's all."

"Saito-san..."

"After making me drink that potion, Louise made me stay at the Academy. She told me... to stay away from her, and Valliere manner. She said to stay away from the war, but since I'm a free man now, I don't really need to listen to her, do I?" Saito chuckled lightly.

"But, she asked you to stay away from the war, and she ended your contract with her. Doesn't that mean she did all that because she wanted to protect you?" Henrietta asked.

"I know. She said I could be safe at the Academy, but I don't want to stay there in that empty room. Beside, I can't just sit around all depressed, not while your facing danger on the battlefield. I'm here, because I want to protect you, princess."

"Eh? Protect me?" Henrietta asked, with shock in her eyes, and blush in her cheeks.

"After canceling the contract, I finally realized something. I may have loved Louise in the past, but my feelings have shifted."

"Shifted... what-" before the queen could even finish, Saito suddenly walks up to her and kisses her on the lips once more. This marks the third kiss between them.

A short time passed and Saito parted his lips from Henrietta's and tells her this, "My feelings have shifted to you. The reason I want to protect you is because, Princess, I love you."

Those three words engulf Henrietta's mind, as though it were a beast. Though it's not the first time Saito has kissed her out of the blue, but to hear him say he loves her. She was consumed by a swell of emotions she couldn't figure out which one she should be display. She stood, shocked and flabbergasted.

Saito blushed, realizing his bold actions. He stepped a few feet away from her, feeling ashamed that he took advantage of the queen's defenselessness.

It became silent between the two.

"I suppose I'll be leaving now..." Saito said, turning to exit the door, but he was stopped by a pair of arms gliding across and wrapping themselves around his waist. He looked back, and found Henrietta directly behind him. Henrietta's hold on him was strong.

"Saito-san..." Henrietta began, "Forgive me for being selfish, but I want to know... do you really love me?"

"Yes..." answered Saito, with no hesitation, and no less honesty.

"Then, if all of what you said was true... if your feelings are genuine... please make a vow to me." she said, "Please vow, even in the midst of this war, that you return to me alive. That you won't die on me." Henrietta looks up at the boy, with tears in her eyes, "There's so much I want to tell you. The things I felt on that night, and what I'm feeling now. I want to tell you my feelings..." she said. She backed away to give him space, but only to find herself in his arms a second later. That feeling of being safe and warm in his arms engulfed her being. This is a feeling she had long for, and had almost forgotten.

Saito, having no reason to hold back, forges a genuine determined expression and makes his vow, "Of course I will. My lady Henrietta, I, Saito Hiraga, swear I won't die. I'll come back alive, for you. This I swear." Saito swore, released her, and went out the door to join the waiting Julio and Agnes outside, leaving the young woman alone.

Henrietta stood in silence.

Saito is most definitely is different from the prideful fools of nobility who see death as an honor. He promised he would return to her alive, whereas nobles would swear they would die to serve the queen and their country.

Death as an honor. That is ideology that should never be embraced. She wants her people, and her soldiers to live, not to die on the battlefield for meaningless glory. Saito cares nothing for glory and honor. He only cares for his friends and loved ones. He swore his vow to her, that he would come back to her. This made her happy. Happy that she could hear her heart sing. Even if Louise had abandon him, Saito had found renewed hope in Henrietta.

Now the question remains. Should the young queen follow her heart, or should continue to ignore what it is saying? The answer is yes, and no. Yes, she should follow what her heart is telling her, and no, she shouldn't be ignoring it. In fact, she will follow her heart.

Henrietta won't abandon him. She may have wanted to bury the hatchet with him because he and Louise clearly loved each other, but now is different. She can now fill that empty void that was created in Saito's heart.

She believed Saito will return to her. And once he does return to her, Henrietta will tell him everything she's been feeling. Since that day, on that night.

This tragic tale seems to be drawing to a close.

**(-On the way to South Gotha-)**

Saito, Julio, and Agnes rode on Julio's dragon, Azzurro to South Gotha city. They were hidden in the clouds, in case of enemy ambush.

Saito grinned to himself, with determination in his eyes.

"You seem pretty eager, eh, Saito-kun." Julio chuckled.

"O-Of course I am." Saito replied, "I wanna end this war as quickly as possible."

"For what reason?" said Julio, "For her Highness?"

"E-Eh? What're you-"

"Don't bother playing dumb." frowned Agnes, "The second time she disappeared from the castle, her Highness was with you, wasn't she?"

"W-Well, yeah, but I was just being her bodyguard that time too." Saito said.

"Which you were looking forward too." Derflinger interjected, "Remember, I'm with you at all times, Partner. You seemed especially happy during that night of being her bodyguard too."

"Happy were you...?" Agnes glared. Were not for her orders to work together with Saito and Julio, she'd have shoot him out of the sky by this point.

"D-Derf... you're kinda digging my grave for me here." Saito groaned, fearing for his life.

"In any event, what about Louise?" asked Julio, "Don't you miss her?"

"Yeah, but..." Saito paused, "I guess, I'm happier being with her Highness. I don't regret the choice I made."

"I suppose ya don't." said Derflinger, "The little lady might be gone now, but at least her Majesty has her eye out for ya too, right Partner?"

"Right. Before we left, I promised her I'd come back alive, and that's what I'll do."

"Well said!" Derf praised.

Agnes smirked proudly as Saito, "Indeed. You might be a true man, after all." her smirk went away, and turned into a frown, "But, if you hurt the Queen in anyway, or try anything funny with her, I swear I'll cut your balls off!"

"I-I'd like to keep my balls intact, thank you..." Saito muttered.

"Saito-kun, Agnes-kun, I suggest we limit the chatter to a respectable minimum. We're about to head into enemy territory." Julio calmly advised. The two ceased their chatter. Knowing what lies ahead, the three prepare themselves, for their mission is very important, and cannot afford to fail.

Saito's promise is important to him as well. It didn't matter whether or not the mission was complete. Coming back to the woman he now loves, and fulfilling his promise to never die, those are what are important to him, right now.

**(-Meanwhile: the House of Valliere-)**

Louise looked up at the clouds from her balcony. She was looking back at everything that happened between Saito and herself. All the moments shared, good or bad. They were precious to her, now they're nothing but a fading memory. It's better this way. Now, Saito is free to do as he wanted.

But, that brought her worry. She heard that Saito has decided to fight in the war, alongside the queen, despite her wishes to keep him from war, since he clearly hated it. Professor Colbert even asked him not to make people's death, fighting, and killing into a habit. Oh well, what Saito decides with his life is no longer her concern. She just hoped Saito would be safe.

"Louise." called her older sister, Cattleya. Louise looked back to the older woman. The older sister approaches her baby sister, and stand beside her. "You know he's out there, right? He went off to fight in the war. Are you sure about this?"

Louise didn't answer her beloved older sister.

"There's still a chance. You could go and see him again."

"Don't bother, Cattleya." said the eldest sister, Eleanor.

"Nee-sama!" Cattleya reproached to her older sister, but refrained. Despite the harsh tone her elder sister had, the middle sister could that rather than an angry frown she'd normally have, there's instead for once a sympathetic expression.

"She made her choice. There's no turning back now." Eleanor said, "Besides, you know as well as I do that father wouldn't allow it. He brought us home so we wouldn't get caught up in this pointless conflict."

"I know, but..." Cattleya paused, as unsure what to say next. She had always been the one Louise would turn to when something is bothering her, and she would always answer her call. Now, things are different. She doesn't know what to do.

"It's alright." Louise spoke up, "Eleanor-onee-sama is right. I made my choice, and I don't have any regrets."

"Then, you don't regret giving up on him?" Cattleya asked her little sister.

"None. To be honest, he's mind has been elsewhere lately. Obviously, he was thinking of someone else, and no matter how many times I beat him up, I don't he ever stopped thinking of them. If he's safe and happy with them, that's fine with me." Louise smiled sadly.

"I see." Cattleya sighed.

"Let's leave her, Cattleya." Eleanor suggested to her younger sister. "Sometimes, it's best to leave children alone when they're going through an emotional crisis."

"Yes." Cattleya reluctantly agreed. The two left their little sister be for the time being. Louise has grown quite a bit. It took Cattleya this long to realize it. She smiled proudly at her little sister's sudden growth. She knew Louise would be just fine.

Louise continued to look up at the sky, with worry and wonder. Now that she no longer has a familiar, and she can't go back to the Academy, she decided to give up being a the one thing she could never succeeded at, being a mage. She realize how foolish her pride had been. It was most obvious when she refused to understand Saito's feelings.

She may have been cruel to him sometimes, but she loved him deep down, and she wouldn't admit it. However, just as Eleanor said, the choice has been made, and there's no turning back. Truthfully, she did regret leaving Saito behind, but now it's too late for regrets. She thought Saito's mind had been drawn to someone other than herself. Who was it? She already had an idea. Maybe she... no, she will take better care of him than Louise ever did.

The kind, gentle, and pure queen, who would surely be a better match for him.

"Princess... please take care of him for me." Louise pleaded, "He might be a stupid, perverted dog, but he's a good, loyal dog."

A single tear dropped from her face, soon after, a satisfied smile appear on her face as the clouds go by. She envisioned Saito and Henrietta happy together.

Her chapter in love drawing to a close, Louise ventured back into the house.

* * *

BW: Okay. That's the end of chapter 04. I was originally planning to have Saito become suicidal after the contract was gone, but I figure that was way too angsty. So I made him a little sad, but still strong at heart. He wouldn't be Saito if he wasn't a tough customer. I also going to kill off Louise, but I ultimately decided against it, since it'd be too cruel, and I'd have to make this a tragedy. So, now that Louise is gone, Henrietta can now follow her heart and be one with Saito! Yay!


	5. Chapter 5: Like father, like Daughter

**On That Night chapter 05: Like father, like daughter**

BW: Chapter 05 friends is up. Hopefully this will provide some closer for unanswered questions. Like what's Saito going to do now that he's no longer Gandalfr. Yes, the concept of Saito losing his Familiar powers due in part and thanks to Louise's dad has been used before, but I'm not gonna make his character outright evil, manipulative, or murderous. I'm going to make a well intended, but overly protective father. That's right. Duke Valliere is making a surprise appearance this chapter.

**(I don't own anything from the Familiar of Zero)**

* * *

Henrietta had not expected this. Who would have thought that Duke Valliere himself would pay a visit in Albion, especially during these times of war. If he's here, there must be something urgent he wishes to speak of.

They both sat in the war room, just the two of them to talk privately. It was nearly dusk outside, and Henrietta had hoped to see Saito again but night rolled around, but it looks like dealing with the Duke come first.

"Duke Valliere, I thought you had no intention of coming here, or joining us on the battlefield. What's the meaning of this?" she asked the man with a serious tone.

"I'm not here to join the army." Duke Valliere said, "There's a matter I thought you would want to discuss with me, your Highness."

"What?" Henrietta asked, unfazed. It's as she thought. He's here for a discussion.

"I'm sure you heard the news of my daughter Louise and that peasant boy, correct?" Duke Valliere asked.

"Yes. The contract between Louise and Saito-san has been canceled, due to a potion you had Louise give to Saito." Henrietta replied, "I was going to speak to you about this matter after the war ended."

"Of course you would, as you and my daughter were personal close, and any matter concern her, her Highness would want to know right away, until this war is settled. So, I decided to discuss the details now rather than wait later."

"So you found no reason to wait?" Henrietta asked. A chuckle escaped her lips, "Hehe, I remember where Louise's stubborn nature came from. Very well, let's begin with why you took Louise home?"

"Obviously, to keep her and the rest of my daughters out of this war. If you recall, those thugs who attacked the Academy almost had them killed. This was largely due to the Headmaster, and your Musketeer squad's inability protect them!" the duke glared with anger. He might be dealing with royalty, but even he's not afraid to show his fatherly rage to the current ruler.

Henrietta remained unfazed, "Yes. I understand your concern for your daughters safety, and apologize for their lives being threatened. But, I don't see why you would go so far as to make Louise cancel her contract with her familiar."

"I didn't make Louise end her contract." Duke Valliere replied, "I simply gave her the choice, to end everything between them, and she agreed to it, like I had hoped she would. That boy is more trouble than he's worth. He would only bring ruin and shame upon my family's name."

That comment made the queen snap inside, and in that moment, she held nothing back, and unleashed her fury in these words alone, "You're wrong about him! Saito-san is a good person! He's protected your daughter in the short time they've been bond together by their contract! He's even protected me and our country! How troublesome, or shameful do you think that is?! Don't you care insult him so casually!"

Caught off guard at first by the young queen's sudden outburst, Duke Valliere remained composed, "But, he is nothing but a commoner, your Highness." the duke tried to reason, "His feats have only been accomplished due to Gandalfr's power. Other than that, he's only a ordinary boy."

"I understand that perfectly. But, it's his strength of heart that won him those battles in end! And I have faith that he can help win this battle as well!" Henrietta refuted.

Duke Valliere said nothing more. He only focused his eyes on the young queen, who only gave him a firm and determined glare. At that moment, he envisioned Henrietta's late father, the former King if Tristain, Henry De Tristain, a man who stuck strongly to his beliefs. He looked like an older version of Wales, but he had darker hair than the now deceased blonde prince of Albion. King Henry's ability to see the light in people, noble and peasant alike was thought to be merely seen as naivety by many nobles', but his daughter, Henrietta has the same ability in the making. She likely inherits it from her father.

Realizing this, the duke simply chuckled, "It seems you inherited stubbornness from your father as well, your Highness. When your father would say something he deemed important and others try to deny him, he would show them that same exact look on his face." the duke stood up from his seat, "Fine. Have as much faith in that boy as you wish your Highness, but, you know this; now that he's on the front line of battle, he'll surely perish without his Gandalfr powers."

"He won't perish. I know it for certain. He promised me he wouldn't die, and that he would return to me alive. I believe he will fulfill his promise. I believe in him." Henrietta kept her glare as she said this. It was clear from the beginning she never wanted war, and she still does, but if she believes in someone, she'll stay strong to that believe, just like her father did.

"Your Highness, are you...?" Duke Valliere, for once during this discussion, is stunned. Yes, she has inherited her father's passion. He could tell from her eyes that she believed in him wholeheartedly. The stunned reaction went away in seconds, and it returned to his usual stationed frown. He turned and walked away, "Do as you wish with him. The life of a common boy is of no concern to me."

"Wait!" Henrietta ordered, halting the duke before he can leave. "Before you go, tell me, how did you procure that potion? The one that can cancel a contract."

Duke Valliere didn't reply, and stayed silent.

"Answer me!"

"The Pope of Romalia gave it to me." the duke finally answered.

"What?" a shocked Henrietta gasped.

"His reason for doing so, I haven't a clue and I don't care. As long as my daughters are safe from any war, and as long as that boy doesn't come near Louise again, the methods of how doesn't matter."

"And, why would Old Osmond approve of you taking Louise away, and ending their contract?"

"Guilt for not being able to protect his staff and students, perhaps." answered Duke Valliere, "I believe we're done here. I'll be taking my leave." After those parting words, the duke left the war room.

This has given Henrietta a lot to think about. The Pope of Romalia, what is he up to? Why would he give Duke Valliere a potion that end Saito and Louise's contract? Something like must have been a lot of trouble to produce.

Well, she can ponder this much later. Right now, there's a certain boy she waiting for, and she wholeheartedly believe he'll return to her. It hasn't been that long since Saito and his team left, but she was eager to see them again.

Speaking of which, Saito, who had returned with Agnes and Julio from their mission, stood in front of the walking Duke Valliere in the middle of the hall. Last time they met, Duke Valliere had taken Louise from the Academy, and made her give him that potion to end their contract. This unexpected meeting, and the Duke's angry glare sent of a cold shiver running down the young swordsman's spine, but he steeled himself, and marched forward.

They said nothing to each other as the walked passed each other. They didn't even look at each other, let alone speak.

However, they silently sent certain signals to each other, as if sending a telepathic message.

_"Please, take care of Louise."_ Saito said.

_"Don't order me around, boy!"_ the duke said.

Without any more actions being made between, Saito and company headed towards the war room, while Duke Valliere would return home and see to it that Louise finds a husband as quickly as possible.

Agnes and Julio, who walked alongside their ally noticed the quiet intensity between the two men. The three eventually entered the war room, where Queen Henrietta was waiting for them.

"Saito-san!" she cried with joy. She ran over and hugged her arms around him.

"Ah?! Princess?" Saito yelped, surprised by the queen's sudden hug, and her equally surprising strength, and confused, but nonetheless happy to see her as well.

"You kept your promise. I'm so happy." Henrietta said, while burying her face in his chest.

"Wow." Julio smirked.

"Y-Your Highness! I understand your relief, but please compose yourself!" Agnes pleaded, while blushing at the sight.

"Yes, of course." Henrietta apologize gracefully, and released Saito, to his arm personal displeasure. Noticing this, Henrietta smiled like a mischievous child, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which made his face heat up instantly.

"Majesty!" Agnes exclaimed.

"Hehe!" Henrietta giggled mischievously, before turning to her most loyal bodyguard, "I'm sorry, Agnes. Please, give me your report."

"Y-Yes, o-of course, your Highness." Agnes stammered before giving her Queen her report on the mission. They succeed in occupying South Gotha, largely because the enemy gave up after realizing they were outclassed by the three man team.

"I see. The mission was a success." smiled Henrietta.

"Yes. Now, we can take the enemy capital without any more trouble." Agnes said.

"But, do you want to know something amazing, your Highness?" Julio interjected. He turned to his ally Saito, who had at some point woke up from his daze from the peck on the cheek from the Young Queen. "Saito-kun did most of the work, and drove away the enemy soldiers. It was almost like he still had Gandalfr's power."

"What? But I thought he lost his power when the contract was cancel...?"

"I can explain that." said Derflinger, "Though his power may be gone, I'd say Partner's body still remembers some of the skills he once had. Some of the dragon lady's training helped too."

"Dragon lady...?" Agnes glared at the talking sword, knowing Derf was referring to her.

"That really is amazing, Saito-san." Henrietta praised, with a proud smile. So hasn't completely lost his powers. Even if he didn't have them, she's proud to know that the boy she loves has come this far.

"N-No. It wasn't that impressive." a bashful Saito said, before feeling two gentle hands clasp one of his.

Henrietta, with the most sincere smile held his hand tightly in hers. "No. It was. Please, be proud of your accomplishments, Saito-san." Henrietta told him.

Blush appeared on Saito's face, as the girl he loves held his hand. He smiled soon afterword, and nodded.

Agnes and Julio couldn't help but smile too as the heartwarming event could place.

* * *

BW: This quite a fast update. I'm actually pretty serious about this one. But, I still have more I want to type, so I keep going. Anyway, I didn't know what Henrietta's father was like, so I went on a limb and improvised. At any rate, it looks like happy times are ahead, and Henrietta's in en route for Saito's heart. Yay!


	6. Chapter 6: Confessed Feelings

**On That Night chapter 06: Confessed Feelings**

BW: Chapter 06 friends is up. I think this will be the seconds to last chapter in On That Night, and I intend to have this chapter be more emotional. Read, and all see what I mean.

**(I don't own anything from the Familiar of Zero)**

* * *

Saito was given a break by Henrietta, who would later ask Julio the scout the capital for any strange activity. Saito decided to look around the city of South Gotha, which had been taken by Tristain forces. Strangely, the citizens of South Gotha have no qualms about the outcome. Probably due to the Tristain forces supplying them with food and other goodwill supplies. The army from Albion not only didn't protect their citizens and left the town, but they also took food and supplies with them. After bringing food to the people, Tristain troops were naturally welcome with open arms.

That is why the townsfolk and the Tristain soldiers are mingling to together so well. Fireworks were being shot off from nearly every direction, and the people of South Gotha look so happy. There is a festival going, which is called the Silver Pentecost, a New Year Celebration. Guess this means Saito has been in this world for nearly year.

Saito, who had lead the success South Gotha's occupation, could see this, and is greatly relieve to see them happy. If there's one thing he can be proud of, it's that he brought people happiness in this war, and he did so, without killing anyone. He wondered if Professor Colbert would've been proud of him for his accomplishments. Would Louise be proud? Thinking about it now, if he was with her right now, they'd probably just bicker and argue about nobility's honor and reputation, and that he couldn't understand what those mean to a noble. He would definitely prefer celebrating to war, and he doubt Louise would've understand due to her foolish pride.

"Hey, Partner, thinking about the Little Lady?" Derflinger asked.

"Yeah, just a little." Saito answered his talking sword.

"Do you regret letting her go?"

"No. It's over between us now." Saito said, looking up at the sky.

"I suppose so. You found a new woman to love. Take good care of her, Partner." Derf said.

"Yeah, thanks, Derf." Saito thanked

"Any time Partner." Derflinger said. Were not for Saito's kindness and strength of will, Derflinger would have surely given up on humanity a long time ago. Saito cares not for fame and glory, but for the people who matter to him. Those are qualities Derflinger likes about his partner. No matter what decision Saito would make in the future, even if Saito isn't Gandalfr any longer, Derflinger would remain by Saito's side as a loyal companion.

As he continued walking down streets of South Gotha, Saito would later meet up with some unexpected friends, like Siesta, her uncle and cousin, Scarron and Jessica respectively. The curriculum at the Academy has been suspended, so Siesta is off duty at the moment, and Scarron had a branch of his business set up in Albion, and her transvestite uncle asked Siesta to come and help out.

Finally, Guiche, who had gone to war months ago, would later would later appear. He earned a Metal of Honor from the Government Ordinance, for evidently being the only one to return alive after a huge battle.

Saito informed them of what happened between him and Louise after the Academy was attacked. When asked if he missed her, he replied only a little, but their relationship was hitting a down spiral, anyway. Even if he's not Gandalfr anymore, he decided to fight in the war for rest of the people he cares. Most of all, Henrietta, the woman he's now fallen in love with, but there's no way he could tell them that, since no one would believe he's in a relationship with the young Queen of Tristain.

While it was nice to spend time with old friends, Saito had to live, since the sun had already set. After biding farewell to his the four friends, he departs for the hotel.

Along the way, he remember many of the things Guiche said, like how honorable it would be to sacrifice your life for your country, which made him mad enough to actually want to call him out on it, but he realized it'd be useless. Arrogant Guiche might've been, but it's practically a schist for nobles in this world.

"Hey, Partner. You could've stayed with 'em a little longer, ya know." said Derflinger.

"It's fine, knowing that they're in good health." Saito replied, "Besides, its suffocating to have Guiche flash his "Metal of Honor" around."

"Yeah. I suppose you right." Derflinger agreed, "You did good stuff too, though. You've yearned the right to brag as much as he has."

"That's how nobles operate."

"But, you got personal praise from her Highness, didn't ya? Not many people get that nowadays."

Saito blushed immediately, "H-Hey, what're you-"

"Op top of that, there's that little peck on the cheek she gave you! There's your "Metal of Honor" right there! Hahaha!" the talking sword laughed.

Saito's face instantly heated like before, "M-Metal of Honor! Th-That was-" Saito was too heated up in his conversation with his talking sword to notice two hands reaching out to him from the shadows of the now empty streets of South Gotha.

At that moment, Saito felt something leap latch onto his back, wrapping those same arms around his body. His ears caught the sound of giggling and a whisper from a familiar voice, "Saito-san..."

He instantly recognized that sweet voice. "Princess." he smiled.

"Correct." Henrietta said.

Saito turned, and meet Henrietta in her trademark hood. Although she had it cover what she was wearing more closely than usual, Saito definitely new it was her.

Glad to see her as he is, Saito couldn't help but ask "Princess, what're you doing out here? Especially out this late."

"Things have quieted down at the base, so I decided to check things out here." the young Queen answered.

"Are you sure that's wise?" They might be in a uproar, like the other time you disappeared." Saito said.

"Don't worry, I left them a note this time. Saying I'd be out for a little while." she smiled.

"_You went that far?_" Saito thought.

"Besides..." Henrietta paused, blushing mildly, "I wanted to see you."

"See me?"

"Don't you remember? I said I wanted to tell the things I've been feeling from the night at the hotel, and what've been feeling up to now."

"Oh, that's right. You did say that, didn't you?"

"Yes. But, I don't want to talk here. Somewhere more private would be..."

"If that's the case, the inn where I'm staying at should be good."

"Oh, thank goodness." Henrietta sighed, "I was so worried and nervous about doing this. Being with you really helps me."

"R-Really? That's great." Saito blushed. In all honest, he was looking forward to this as well.

"Saito-san, please lead the way."

"Yes, of course!" Saito exclaimed excitedly, and turns around to lead the way, but before he was about lead her there.

"Wait a moment, Saito-san." Henrietta said to Saito, making him stop. Wondering what is, he turns back around, and a shocked looked graced his face.

**(-Later: the Inn-)**

Saito and Henrietta, now in Saito's room in the inn, are sitting on the bed.

"That was a surprise... I don't didn't know you kept Louise's old uniform." a blushing Saito said. He's more nervous than he ever been around the Queen than he had over been.

"I'm sorry. I wanted you to be the first person to see wearing this." said Henrietta. She also blushed. There was also bashful smile on her face. She is, indeed, wearing the same uniform Saito lent on the day she was searching for the traitor. "Does it remind you of Louise?"

"No. It just takes me back to the night at the hotel." Saito said nervously. Like always, he found it not to look at her, especially since her cleavage is mildly exposed, like before.

"That's good. I kept it without thinking. I thought she wouldn't miss one uniform."

"_She had about 10 or so, and they were all small. It made perfect sense, since she's completely flat._" Saito thought. Still, that outfit draws a lot of attention. Thinking about that, he remembered when they got here.

Earlier as they arrived, the person manning the front desk asked if the girl with Saito was noble, to which the young swordsman replied no. Then, he asked if she was a prostitute. That's when Saito noticed something of a lecherous look in the man's eyes. It wasn't hard to imagine where this man's eyes were focused.

Even if she tried to force it, the buttons of the shirt Henrietta is wearing couldn't hide her cleavage anymore than they would allow to be hidden. It wouldn't take long for her to figure that the man had his eyes on her breasts. There were other places he could be looking at, but obviously his eyes were focused on her face and her breasts, which he mentally noted to be very appealing.

Saito, feeling a protective instinct come over him, angrily retorts that Henrietta isn't a prostitute, but his girlfriend, all while shielding her from site. The man weakly apologized on allowed them to up to Saito's room, meanwhile inwardly cursing the boy's luck for having such a beautiful and sexy girl to call his girlfriend.

Now in the room, Saito was wondering what else to say, but maybe he should apologize for saying something so tactless. "I'm sorry about saying you were my girlfriend..."

"It's alright." Henrietta said, removing the makeshift hair tie, letting her beautiful hair fall to her shoulders. "If anything, it couldn't be any farther from the truth."

"Eh? Really?" Saito asked, but paused all movement when he felt Henrietta's softs lips on his cheek. She kissed him on the cheek again, but this one's different from the peck she gave before. This one lasted for merely a few seconds long. She slowly removed her lips away from his cheek.

"Saito-san..." she started, "Will you listen to what I have to say? I feel if don't say it now, I might not get another chance to. That's why I wanted to meet you now."

Saito, having been stunned by the kiss on the cheek just now, replies with a meek "Yes..."

"Thank you so much." Henrietta thanked, and than she began to tell him everything. "Saito-san... On That Night, when we were together in that small hotel, I've been having these feelings. When I was in your arms, that tight embrace you gave, I felt so warm, so safe and comfortable, like I had when Wales-sama held me. Or, maybe it's different now. The feelings I have for you. I didn't have a care in the world, because I wanted it to last"

Saito remained silent. In his mind, recounted how he felt that night too, of not having a care in the world, just wanted to stay with her and embrace her tightly his arms. Nonetheless, he listened to her intently. Each word she spoke, laced with a mixture of happiness and sorrow.

"After the traitor was found and eliminated, I thought selfishly, like how bothersome this war has been. But, that's not what the topic here is about. It's about you and me." Henrietta said, "More selfish thoughts came to light in my head. I wanted more of that embrace. The warm feeling of being in your arms, protecting me from the outside. To be with me." Henrietta said.

As he heard that, Saito blushed, realizing that her wish came true when he confessed that he loved her.

"But, it was because of that selfish way of thinking... that's why… I wanted end it at that…" Henrietta muttered.

"End it…?"

"Saito-san!" Henrietta said sharply, "About what happened the time at the hotel, I…" Henrietta paused, for a great deal of time. She knew this was coming. She's hesitating, because she waited too long to say it. She clinched her eyes shut, and bit her lower lip in frustration. Henrietta cursed the wonderful time she spent with Saito, because now she's hesitating to say what she needs to.

"Were you going to… ask me to forget it?" Saito asked, shocking Henrietta. Her expression spelled shocked and saddened at the same time. He knew what she was saying to say.

"S-Saito-san…?"

"That's what you wanted to say, right? The day we spend during the celebration of our first victory over the Albion army. You wanted me to forget everything that's happened between us that night?" Saito asked with a sullen look.

Henrietta turned away from him, "I-It's just... I thought it was terrible how selfish I was thinking! I felt so disgusted with myself! I was going around behind Louise and betraying her trust. She's my only best friend, and she was been so loyal to me. And there I was, hurting her without her realizing, by taking the one person she loved most of all!" her heart wrenched with each word she spoke. Tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Princess…"

"I'm a horrible person, aren't I? Despite being a queen, I'm the lowest of the low, to steal the love of my best friend." Henrietta cried, with a broken smile.

"That's not true." Saito said, "You basically wanted to end our relationship for Louise's sake, right? That means you're a good person. And you always are."

"Saito-san…" Henrietta look at Saito with more tears.

"That's why I couldn't stop thinking about you lately. Since that night, I haven't be able to stop thinking about you." Saito continued. He just watched the royal girl continue to cry, until her face turned red with happiness. She rested her head on his chest, happy that he understood her feelings. Like before, she did it to find comfort and solace.

"It's okay, Princess." Saito said, wrapping his arms around her, "I'm glad you told me all of this. It hurts me to see you suffer like this."

"Saito-san…" Henrietta's stream of tears flowed more. She was glad Saito understood her feelings. But still, there's sorrow in her heart. She sniffled and sobbed in the boy's chest, "I am too. Thank you for listening to my pitiful sob story…"

"I don't think so. It takes a strong person to admit all of this and get off their chest. You'll feel better afterwards."

"Thank you so very much..." Henrietta quietly, before parting away from her, feeling so much better now. Saito was right. Getting it off your chest feels good. Who knows? maybe she gained some strength of heart from that as well.

"You're welcome. So, princess…?" Saito paused.

"Yes?" just as Henrietta finished wiping off her tears, Saito suddenly comes in and again kisses the queen, on the lips. She was so shocked she couldn't move.

Seconds later, Saito unlocked his lips from Henrietta, who stood in a daze.

"Hehe, sorry. I couldn't resist doing that. After all this, I thought you wouldn't mind another kiss." said a blushing Saito, "I guess make it the fourth time we kissed, huh?"

Henrietta hadn't answered him, since she's still in a daze. Her face slowly turned red. That kiss just now reminded her of the first time Saito kissed her. That time, she didn't mind, since it could be considered a reward for his deeds for protecting Louise, and for loyalty. This time however, something snapped within the young Queen, that had never snapped before.

"U-Um, Princess...?"

Holding almost nothing back, she let out a fierce cry, "IDIOT!" she bellowed with a red face.

"Whoa!" Saito yelped, now facing the fury of the queen, dealt by a number of weak pounding to his arm.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Henrietta repeated as she continued her assault, "Here I am pouring my heart and practically telling you what I've been feeling all this time, and you go and do that in my moment of weakness?!" Henrietta lashed with a red face. True, she's no stranger to being kissed, especially by Wales, but now that Saito has claimed another unexpected kiss from her, her understandable frustration pours. The moment she realized this, she immediately stopped what she was doing. She lost control of herself. That's never happened before. This has only happened around Louise whenever they'd get into a fight as children. Now, as she is older, and is Queen of Tristan, she's expressing childish anger, towards the boy she loves no less. "I-I'm sorry! I'm acting so childish!"

"I-It's okay." Saito chuckled lightly, "Although, I never thought I'd see you like this, Princess."

In response, Henrietta turned around, blushing madly, with steam blowing out of her ears, clearly embarrassed at her unrefined display.

"Please don't be so embarrassed. I think it's pretty cute." Saito smiled. Since the first time he met her, Saito has always thought Henrietta was cute, but seeing this took it to a whole new level.

"Cute...? Me...?" Henrietta shyly asked, turning her head toward him, and showing him her embarrassed face.

"Yes. In fact, I've always thought you were cute." Saito added. He wanted to the young Queen feel better, but he's just using what he thought might be good enough.

"Idiot..." Henrietta muttered, before smiling, "Thank you."

"Hehe..." Saito had a sheepish smile. If he can make Henrietta smile like.

"Saito-san..." Henrietta called to Saito.

"Y-Yes?" Saito answered.

"The reason I wanted to tell you all of is because I..." she paused, as if hesitating, but she's told him how she's felt about herself before, so telling him her feelings is what comes next, and it must be said now, "I love you too!"

"P-Princess...!" Saito blushed.

"I love you, Saito-san. I believed you would fulfill your promise to me, because I love you so much. So, if you'll allow me to make another selfish request, please stay with me. Please stay by my side."

Saito, who had been paralyzed by shock, composed himself to answer her request, "Yes. I'll answer your request, because I want you by my side as well, and I want to be my your side. Princess-"

"Henrietta."

"Eh?"

"I'll probably ask more selfish things in the future, so when we're alone together like this, I want you to call me Henrietta from now own."

"Yes. My Lady Henrietta." Saito said, with a handsome smile.

"Saito-san, "My Lady" isn't really necessary." Henrietta smiled sheepishly.

"But, it sounds more dignified." said Saito.

"Just 'Henrietta' is fine. And..." Henrietta began fidgeting, "That kiss... could you please do it over...?"

"Do it over?"

"Because, you shouldn't just me out of the blue like you did the first time." said Henrietta.

"But, the second time, you caught me off guard." interjected Saito.

"That's why we should do it properly!" Henrietta retorted.

Saito sighed, "Understood. Besides, I can't pass up kissing you, Henrietta." he smiled a goofy smile.

"Saito-san, you idiot." Henrietta complained. She felt a gentle hand from Saito on her shoulders, soon after. Saito wordlessly waited for the 'okay' to do the deed. Henrietta blushed, looking at his handsome, and his passionate eye, which make her excited. He's clearly holding back to urge to kiss her on the spot. Henrietta, barely even able to contain herself, relaxed and closed her eyes. That must be her signal. Saito slowly moved his face to hers, and locked lips with her. Running one hand through her soft silky hair, and the other around her waist, and her soft hands caressing his cheeks, this kiss, unlike the sudden and brief ones they'd normally have, is long and passion, with tender warm love.

Saito couldn't get enough of the young Queen's sweet and soft lips, as he grew a little more aggressive. Henrietta welcomed it, as she clasped her hands on his shoulders, as if trying to pull him closer to herself, only for both of to fall on the bed.

They parted lips after that, and soon they stared deep into each other's eyes. They kissed each other for so long they nearly forgot how to breath, which explains the heavy breathing from the two. Their hearts beat in synch.

"Henrietta..." Saito whispered, pulling Henrietta into another tight and warm embrace, now inches away from Henrietta's beautiful face. The look in his eyes told her that he wants to kiss her again.

"Saito... sama..." Henrietta smiled, pretty much welcoming Saito to do as he wished, for as of this night, she is all his. With no hesitation, Saito closed in, and kissed Henrietta's heavenly sweet lips. The warm and secure feeling of being in Saito's arms reclaimed her body once again, just as the Henrietta's warm body brings him a worthwhile happiness.

Tonight, they are one, and they wanted to stay as one for as long as possible.

* * *

BW: Despite what most would be thinking at this point, no, there is no lemon here either. I think I'll have that for another time or so. Anyway, I had written out Henrietta explaining her feelings to Saito in an earlier chapter, but I decided to cut it out, and left it for later. Now, we have it here. I hope you all enjoyed this, because next chapter is the last one.


	7. Chapter 7: Listen to Your Heart

**On That Night chapter 07: Listen in My Heart**

BW: Ladies and gentlemen, the final chapter. I'm sorry for the delay. I wasn't really planning to write in the battle of 70,000 foes, but I guess some people wanted to see that, and so I must grant their wish. Sort of. You'll see what I mean.

**(I don't own anything from the Familiar of Zero)**

* * *

On the final days of the Albion War, there was one last ploy by Albion to create berserkers to kill off everyone in South Gotha. People from Tristain or Albion, it didn't matter. Those who fell under the evil spell was turned murderously insane, and the horror of the first night of that attack drove the everyone to retreat from Albion to Tristain. Even the General fell in the ensuing unprepared assault. Knowing that Henrietta and many of his loved ones would be in danger, Saito decided to try and by the airship time for their escape by keeping those monsters busy, against Henrietta's best wishes.

The two lovers stood in an abandoned church.

"Please, don't do this Saito-san!" Henrietta pleaded with Saito while they were in Henrietta's room. There was still time before Henrietta had to board one of the ships flying back to Tristain, so Saito had told her what he had planned to do in private. Obviously, she wasn't willing to accept that plan, and vigorously protests.

"Princess..."

"That is an army of 70,000! You'll surely die if you go out there now!" Henrietta cried, "You don't have Gandalfr's power, and the training Agnes gave you won't help you in the slightest! How do you plan to fight, let alone win?!"

"I don't know. But, I won't them get anymore near those ships. I want to protect the people on board, and I also want to protect you, Henrietta."

"It's so foolish..." Henrietta muttered, "You know you're going to die, and you still plan to go..." soon she began sobbing. She's about to lose another man she loves. Why? Why must it always turn out like this? First Wales, now Saito.

"Henrietta..." Saito walked up to Henrietta, and hugs her tightly, "I just want you to know... If I give my life, it's not for honor, but for you."

"E-Even if you say that..." finding it hard to resist shedding tears, the young queen forces herself to say the rest, "I don't want you to go! I don't want to lose you like I did Wales! Is so hard to see?!"

"No. It isn't. Because, I don't want to go either." Saito said, hugging her tighter, "But, there's no other way... this is the only way I can protect you."

"You're such a fool..." Henrietta sobbed. This words touched her heart, but still, the fact that he's willing to throw his life away for her, and that makes her sad. Much sadder then when Wales died. She's going to lose yet another man she cares about. She doesn't want to experience such pain again, as she was forced to move on with her life, and forget about Wales and find a new man as he wished. Her heart was beginning to break as Saito let go of her and turned away from her.

"I must go. Goodbye, Henrietta..." Saito said sadly, and began walking away. He was stopped only a few feet, thanks to Henrietta leaping in and hugging him tight from behind.

"Please..." Henrietta started, feeling immense pressure. Heart breaking as it is to let him go, she at least had to ask him one last thing before he went, "Please, come back to me. Like you did before... promise me..."

"Of course I will. I promise. Promises are important, after all. Especially when it's to the woman I love." Saito said, before turning around and cupping the young queen's chin with his fingers, and moves forward for yet another kiss, but seconds before he could press his lips against hers, Henrietta stops him.

"Saito-sama... this might be painful for you, but, I'd like you to save it for another time?"

"Another time?"

"Kissing now, under these circumstances doesn't feel right."

"Really?" Saito asked. He began thinking about what a better time for a kiss to be. "Hmm..." Saito thought.

"Saito-sama...?" Henrietta asked.

"Okay, got it!" Saito suddenly shouted.

"Eh?" a confused Henrietta let out. Saito grinned, as he walks over to her, and whispers something into her ear. Seconds later, Henrietta's face immediately heated up.

"W-What?! A-A r-" Henrietta blushed, not knowing what to say. What he just whispered must've sounded embarrassing.

"My Lady Henrietta. As I said before, I'll keep my promise, and come back to you." Saito said with sudden seriousness in his voice, "So rest assured, I won't die." he said with determination in his eyes.

Henrietta, stilling having trouble trying to come back to reality, stood there stunned. It surprised her how Saito can switch between a strange yet friendly to a dead serious warrior. His determination, love for his friends, courage to face adversity. All these things make him who he is. Yes. Henrietta has found a good man to love, and naturally, he loves her, which is why he's willing to fight a hopeless battle.

She composed herself after a short time, and said, "I see nothing will change your mind. Then please me, how are you going to fight without Gandalfr?"

"Uhh... well, that's..."

"You didn't think it through, did you?"

"It'll work out somehow!" Saito exclaimed, "Anyway, I'm going! I'll come back right back, I promise!" Saito rushed towards the door.

"Wait, Saito-sa-!" it was too late. Saito leapt out the door, and was about go out into the battlefield of certain death. But, she noticed he stopped about midway out.

To his surprise, Saito was met with Julio, and a hand full of Tristain soldiers, armed and ready.

"Julio, what's going on?" Saito asked Julio.

"Well, I heard an overzealous fool was about to charge into battle, against impossible odds, so I figured he could use some help."

"What 'overzealous fool'?!" Saito retorted.

"I think he means you, Partner." Derflinger said. If he could, he'd smirked as he was teasing his owner.

"Hey!" Saito retorted.

"Anyway, these fine gentlemen have something they'd like to say." Julio said.

One of the soldiers, a dark brown haired young man stepped forward. "Saito-dono. We know you're not of noble blood, but you're fighting alongside us in this time of war. We may not of known you for very long, but we can see that you aren't fighting for glory or honor. For the sake of the people you love, right?"

Saito, having paid attention to this soldier, nodded his head in confirmation. "Yeah. If they're safe, than that's what matters. Besides, I never really understood that "death in battle equals reputation" mindset."

"I know that for certain. I heard quite a bit about you from one of the younger soldiers like us. He always carried a rose, and spoke in the most arrogant tone. He talked about you like you were an equal for something." said the brown haired youth.

"Sounds like Guiche." Saito guessed accurately.

"In any case. Some of us figured we should follow that example of selflessness. A lot of us have people we want to go back to, like family, friends, and dearly beloveds."

"I see. But, I can't ask you guys to follow me into a battle like that." said Saito.

"We're doing this of our own free will. We want to protect our country, and those we hold dear. Besides, you won't last long without help."

"Way to lay it on thick. But, anyway, thank you. All of you. I'm glad that I've earned your respect."

"And I'm glad you respected our decision." said the youth, "We should be going. The longer we stand around and talk, the closer the enemy comes to whipping us out."

"You're right." said Saito. Seconds later, he steels himself, and stands in front of the soldiers, "Alright! Are you guys ready to go?"

"YEAH!" the soldiers shout in unison.

"Are you going to follow me into battle?!"

"YEAH!"

"There's a chance we won't come back from this alive. But, as long as we can hold them off for the ships to escape, then it was worth it to give our lives. But, our other goal isn't to die for the sake of reputation and glory, but to hopefully come back to the ones we loves! Am I right?!"

"YEAH!" the soldiers roared louder this time.

"So, are you guys ready to go and fight?!"

"**YEAH!**" the soldiers shout one last time, even louder than before.

Henrietta could not believe the sight she has witnessed. She thought the noble sons and many of the other nobles who participated in this war were merely fools fighting for the chance to gain reputation and glory. She never imagined they would ever band together for a peasant, let alone Saito. At this scene, she found reason to smile, because these young soldiers, some of whom are nobles, have grown up in a sense. They banded together with Saito, with absolutely no sign of pride or greed. They have genuine respect for Saito. The best part about this is that Saito's chances of surviving and returning have grown a bit.

However, they're just a hand full of soldiers. She may not be the best combatant, she even she knows not many of them will survive. They likely know it themselves, but they're going anyway. Such a thing is sad, but they made their choice, and there's no turning back.

"Okay! Let's go!" Saito called out, with the soldiers giving on last cry before following him out the church.

"Wait, Saito-san!" Henrietta suddenly called out to Saito.

Saito turned to face the young queen with a gentle smile. "Please, rest assured, I'll come back. And I'll bring as many of these soldiers back with me as well."

"Saito-san..." Henrietta sobbed.

"And I'll be sure to make sure Saito-kun stays alive out there. I've got this back." Julio said, with his ever confident smile.

Henrietta found no words to respond to either Saito or Julio. That's how it was at first. She eventually regained her nerves, by taking a deep breath and exhaled. "You do whatever is necessary. But for the sake of the ones you care for, and for your country, fight with all your effort, and return home to Tristain! You'll be welcome back with open arms, so please, if at all possible, return home safely."

"**YES, YOUR MAJESTY!**" Saito, Julio, and the rest of the soldiers answered their queen.

With those parting words, the group left for what may be their final battle. Henrietta was left alone, because she wanted to see those brave souls off. Thankfully, Agnes was nearby to escort her to the safety of the floating ships.

"Your Highness. It is time." the female knight said.

"I know." Henrietta replied. The two women left for the ships at the port. She stops for one last look at the direction where the group of braves went to fend off those monster. She's worried about them of course, since they're no longer in view, but her main worry is her love Saito. She hoped with all her being that he'd make it back alive.

"_Saito-sama..._" she thought before return to port and departing in the flying ships, hoping that their sacrifice won't be in vain, and that they do come back alive.

Elsewhere, Saito looks back the direction they came from. They are still some soldiers at the port to support the ships, but even that won't stop him from worrying about his love Henrietta. With all of his being, even if the chances are very slime, he hopes he'll survive this battle, so he can see Henrietta again.

"Partner. It's time." Derflinger said to his owner.

"I know." Saito replied to his enchanted weapon, before heading out to do battle.

"_Henrietta..._" Saito thought as he walked towards the top of a hill with his comrades in arm. There, they would get a good glimpse at what they're facing. Brainwashed berserk soldiers, enemy mages, and ogres under their controls. All of this compliments the army of 70,000.

Saito had an unpleasant feeling his stomach, but none the less, he was ready to fight, and so where his comrades.

Raising Derflinger high in the air, Saito roars loud enough for the heavens night sky to hear, "**LET"S GO!**"

**(-A weeks later: Tristain Academy of Magic-)**

Saito woke up, laying on that bed. Louise's old bed. Bandaged up after that last battle with Albion. Her scent was no longer there. Well, that didn't matter to him anyway, since his heart is now pledged to Henrietta, one of the kindest souls this world had to offer, and the woman he's completely in love with now.

He looked back on all the moments he shared with her, the good ones, and even the sad ones. All those moments with her, he cherished, and he was sure she cherished as well, especially after telling him her feelings, and finally revealing that she loved him. He's absolutely sure she did. He fought, with her in mind, wanting to protect, even with his powers gone. To fight for her, and to be her champion in her time of need.

As he lost deep in thought, he heard knocking on the door. He got up from the bed and walked over to the answer the door. He opened it, and there he saw Old Osmond.

"Headmaster?"

"Good morning, Saito-kun." the old mage greeted, "How are you holding up?"

"Just fine. Thanks to the medical treatment I got." Saito answered.

"That's good. It was quite a close shave, wasn't it? That army of 70,000 berserkers. I doubt anyone insane enough to take them all on his own would've survived."

Saito remembered the events that occurred back in Albion. Knowing that Henrietta and many of his loved ones would be in danger, Saito decided to try and buy the Tristain airships time for their escape by keeping those monsters busy, against Henrietta's best wishes.

Even if he had Gandalfr's power, he would surely die, and now that he didn't have it death was certain, but he promised he'd return. Before he was able to go, Julio and several soldiers, who found Saito's courage to face an army of death on his own honorable, and chose to help him, whether he liked it or not. Either way, he's thankful for their help, since if it wasn't for them and their wide numbers, Saito might not have made back alive.

He remembered along the way to the battlefield, they asked if Saito was scared, but he replied yes he was, but people are in danger, so he can't sit back and die. He asked the same of them, but their answer, surprisingly, was the same. They said "If we die fighting, so be it. But, if we do die, it's for the right reasons. Not selfish ones." their growth of heart in a short amount of time was astonishing.

"Yes. And I think I wouldn't have lasted long without my Gandalfr powers. It's thanks to all of those soldiers, who chose to help me of their free will, that I came back alive."

"Even though most of them died in the process..." Old Osmond said, with a face filled with grief. Some of them were former students, and some were still young. But, they did fight for a good cause. Knowing that, they should be able to rest easy now.

"I told the ones who lived to live not for the sake of glory, but for the ones they cherish most of all. To fight for those loved ones. To live for them. That's what my motivation was, to fight for the sake of those I love and care about."

Osmond smiled beneath his beard, proud of this boy's growth. "Well said. Carry the weight of those you care for. I'm sure Professor Colbert would've said the same thing."

"Yes, it sounds like something he would say." Saito smiled.

"But, despite your good deeds and efforts, there's still the matter of this room here." Osmond said with a strict tone.

"Uh..."

"I've let you stay here to clear your mind of the misfortunate events with Miss Valliere and her family, but I can't let you stay here forever, you know."

"Right, I'll have to move out at some point."

"Well, there are the servant courters you can stay in, but I don't think you want to stay there." Osmond sighed.

"Hehe... not really." Saito said. The moment he was summoned here by Louise, he could an instant dislike to the ways of Nobility and Peasantry. Nobles are people who can use magic, and the peasants are all servants. If he was going to move into the servant courters, that would mean he'd have to be servant too. While not as degrading as being a big mouthed, short tempered, flat chested girl's familiar, it's still something he wouldn't want to do, even if Siesta is there.

If he could, he'd live in the palace with the girl he's now in love with. Sadly, he hasn't seen her in weeks. Not since his return to Tristain with Julio and a handful of their surviving comrades, which was a journey he would not to revisit any time soon. If it wasn't for Derflinger having enough lingering power to teleport him and their friends to another location, they would most likely dead by this point.

"Oh, by the way, a certain individual wants to see you." said Osmond.

"A certain individual? Who...?" Saito asked.

"They're waiting for you in my office. They're anxious to see you again." that's the only hint Old Osmond gave Saito, who immediately took the hint.

A smile came upon the boy's face, since he now had a pretty good idea who is waiting in the Headmaster's Office. "I guess I shouldn't keep them waiting." Saito said.

"See that you don't."

"I'm off, Headmaster." Saito said, with an anxious smile.

Osmond, now alone in a single room, sighs to himself. "To think, he moved on this quickly from Miss Valliere. Well, it's to be expected, since all she did normally was blow him up, or any other torture she'd inflict on him at the slightest displeasure. Now, there's someone nicer in his life. Heaven forbid I mention this, but she has a better body too. Ahh, how envious the youthful heart. I just hope it turns out for the better."

As Saito walked through the hallways of the Academy to the Headmaster's Office, he ran into Agnes.

"Hey, Agnes." Saito greeted the female knight.

"Hey." Agnes replied, "You never cease to amaze me. Coming back alive from a battle like that."

"Yeah. The only sad part is that a lot of people died helping me."

"Remember that latter. Don't make people's death a habit." Agnes reminded, "You did what you could, so don't beat yourself up over it. Carry their memory in your heart, as they fought protecting their country, their families and friends, and for her Highness."

"Yeah..." Saito closed his eyes, and remembered his comrade who fought alongside him to buy time for the Tristain ship to escape, and their brave sacrifice. He also remembered Professor Colbert, who died saving him, Louise, and the rest of their friends from the rogues who attacked the Academy not long ago.

"Don't you have an appointment to get to?" asked Agnes.

"An appointment?"

"In the office." Agnes pointed towards the door to the Headmaster's office. Thinking about it now, she's standing near the entrance, isn't she?

"Yeah. I guess I'll be going now." Saito said with a goofy grin.

Agnes suddenly blocks his way, with her sword, and then she gave him a deadly glare, "Remember what I said about hurting her, or doing anything funny."

"Yes, ma'am..." Saito replied, looking away from Agnes so he wouldn't have to look at her death glare. There's something more important he needs to attend to, anyway, and it's beyond that door. Of course, he's looking forward to it, because it's his own reward.

He opened the door to the Headmaster's office, and found only one person in the room, and that person is who he knew and hoped it was be. Henrietta de Tristain, the current Queen of Tristain. She was dressed in her trademark white dress and purple cape, since the war is over.

"Saito-sama!" Henrietta leaped onto Saito and wrapped her around his neck. Once again, her sudden strength surprises him.

"Whoa! Ugh!" Saito grimaced. He's happy to see her, but he's still injured, so the sudden hug gave him more pain than it's worth. While they aren't totally severe like weeks ago, some of the wounds he sustained in that battle still hurt. "P-Princess, I'm happy to see you to, but I'm still kinda..."

"I'm sorry." Henrietta apologized, "I haven't see you for so long, I couldn't control myself. I'm so happy to see you again."

"As am I, my Lady Henrietta." Saito said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Despite his injures, he still held his lover tight like he always did. This is a feeling neither wanted to be without.

After a little while, they release each other.

"Saito-san, your deeds this time around for to be especially awarded. You've triumphed over a great oddity, and for that I must award you for your efforts to save Tristain. Sadly if I could, I'd name Chevalier."

"Chevalier?"

"A title granted by the ruling monarch of any country. It would grant all rights as noble, and I would give this title to you, but you no longer have to power of Gandalfr."

"True. I don't really need a title like that. As long as I can protect you, Henrietta, I'm fine with just-" Saito was stopped by Henrietta, who once again hugged him out of the blue.

"In case that, Saito-sama..." Henrietta whispered into his ear, "It's time to claim your other reward..."

"My other reward?" it took a second for him to remember, "Oh, that! So your cooperative about it now?" asked Saito, with an anxious grin.

"You're the one who suggested it." Henrietta stated with a smile. She closed her eyes and stood still, "Now, please don't hold back. Claim your reward."

"Yes." Saito said, and moves in slowly to kiss the girl he loves on the lips. Gently pleasing his hands on her shoulders, Saito locked lips with the young queen yet again. This one just as passionate and aggressive as the last one they had. This "reward" Henrietta spoke of is what Saito whispered to her on the final day of the Albion War, a kiss as a reward for returning alive.

In the back of his mind, Saito danced happily, as he was dying to taste and feel Henrietta's lips again.

Henrietta as well. She may not have agreed to it officially, but he had come back to her, and it's a request from him, which she can't turn down even if she wanted to, and she clearly wants to. Since these long weeks apart, she's been more than anxious to be kissed like this again by the man she loves. It brought her both joy and pleasure.

Seconds later, they parted.

"And so the Knight has claimed his reward." Saito smirked handsomely.

"I can tell, you've been wanted to do it ever since you came back all those weeks ago, haven't you?"

"Well, the same applies to you too. Since you were so eager." he teased.

"Please, don't tease like that!" Henrietta blushed.

"Still, the long wait was worth it." Saito replied. He's grown addicted to the former princess's lips. Now, he's realizes he should've asked for something better than a kiss, since he's done it before.

"Saito-sama, if there's anything else you want to do besides kissing, I'm okay with it." Henrietta said. She caught a glimpse of Saito's thoughts by the look in his eyes.

"You're okay with it...? What else would be okay with...?"

"W-Well... if you want to sleep with me, then..." by that point, Henrietta's face turned crimson red.

"W-Wait, wait, wait! I don't think we're ready for that!" Saito stammered.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry." Henrietta apologized.

"It's fine. No need to force yourself." Saito said.

"Thank you for your kindness, Saito-sama." Henrietta smiled. He smiled back at her in response.

Moments later, they both look outside the window to see the cloudless blue horizon beyond the walls of the Academy. They both smile happily as now that the war is over, they can find time to be together. But, sadly their meetings must be kept secret, since there might be trouble if anyone else learned that the queen has fallen for a peasant man. But, maybe since Saito is now a great hero, maybe social status won't matter, and they can become officially known. But, only time will tell.

At any rate, the moment is blissful and peaceful until Henrietta remembered something. "Oh, I got a letter from Louise a while back."

"Really? What do it say?" Saito asked curiously.

"It appears she's doing fine. She may not be returning to the Academy, but she's content with her life back in Valliere Manner."

"I see." Saito smiled, "Good for her then."

"And..." Henrietta paused, with a sad expression on her face, "It would appear she's going to get married soon."

Saito was stunned to hear that. So, Louise is about to get married and Saito becomes a fading memory like he had envisioned before in that cell. The scenario is a bit different, though, since he's not her familiar anymore. He's more like an ex-boyfriend to Louise, now that she's found someone else to get hitched to. Well, whatever. He's got a new girl now too, so Louise getting married is not that big of a deal to him.

"Is that so?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You don't sound too displeased." said Henrietta.

"Well, if she's happy with her new fiancé, who am I to judge? Hopefully, he won't turn out like that manipulative bastard Wardes." Saito grunted. Just remembering him angers Saito to no end. If this guy doesn't do right for Louise, Saito will have a few words with him.

"Don't worry. Louise's new fiancé is dependable and devoted to her. I'm sure she'll be happy with him."

"Just like we are, right?" Saito asked, before puckering up like a fish to kiss Henrietta again.

"Wait, there's more." Henrietta said, before Saito could plant on her. "P.S: Princess, how's it going with that dog? He isn't giving you any trouble? If he gets out of hand, be sure to smack him once or twice! Did I forget to mention he's a dog?" Henrietta recited, doing an impression of Louise's voice. "That's what she said."

"Geez, she still calls me a dog, even after our contract is dissolved?" Saito grumbled, slumping his arms downward.

"Still there's more. And I think you'll like to hear this." said Henrietta,

_"Please, Princess, take good care of Saito for me. He may have been stupid, irresponsible, ignorant, and perverted, but I loved him anyway, and he said he loved me, despite all the stress and torment I heap on him. But after our contract was dissolved, I realized that Saito didn't love me anymore, and that he loves you now, and I know he'll be happier with you than he was with me. I don't know or trust anyone better than you to love him better than I ever allowed myself to express. I hope that you two are happy together, but please remember what I said about smacking him if he gets out of hand."_

"Wow? She already knew about us?" Saito asked, stunned by the last bits of the letter recited by Henrietta. "That explains why she didn't even go ballistic on me when she left..."

"Even she can mature for her age. At least we have her blessing, right?" Henrietta smiled beautifully.

"Yes. She is right about one thing, too." Saito smiled handsomely, "I love you, Henrietta." Saito proclaimed, wrapping one around Henrietta's waist, and pulling her closer to him. His intent was obvious, and she welcomed it.

"I love you too, Saito-sama." Henrietta said.

The two kissed once more, as the sun bathes them both in it's radiant light. If there's something this experience has taught either of these two lovers, it's that listening to one's heart is the best path to follow, even if faced with multiple pathways to follow. They followed their own paths to each other's heart. And it all began on that night where Saito embraced Henrietta for the first time.

* * *

BW: The end, ladies and gentlemen. I had fun with this, and I'm sure you guys did to. I would've gone further, but I think I'm satisfied with this. I might have a sequel planned (which is not related to the canon plot to that of the anime or the novel series). For those of you expecting, or were expecting me to write out the battle of 70,000, that won't be happening. There's no way I'm going write out all of that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
